Rise And Fall
by Sky Slayer
Summary: In order to keep the dying sparks of hope alive, Touko is forced to retreat to Jhoto, where she learns that being a skilled trainer is in her blood. Now, Unova's hero is forced to overcome personal challenges and come back to Unova to defeat N once and for all, despite the fact the raving king wants her for his own...'purposes'. "The right way is never the easiest way."
1. Chapter 1

_"Naturally." Cheren added, giving me a look of approval. Shooting both him and Bianca a grateful look, I stepped forward and took the lid off of the gift box that had arrived at my house earlier that morning. Quickly reading over the note encased along with the poke-balls, I tossed it onto the table, my fingers starting to shake._

_Over each poke-ball was a card with the picture of the pokemon within. My eyes greedy, I scanned over the 3 pictures; a Snivy, a Tepig and an Oshawott. Right away, the cute, kindliness of Oshawott's expression caught my eye, and I found myself slowly start to grin._

_"You. I'm choosing you, buddy." I whispered as I softly picked up the poke-ball._

* * *

_"So, I don't need him." The girl explained, motioning to the poke-ball in her other hand. "Would you like to take care of him for me?"_

_"Of course! I'd love to." I gushed as I took the poke-ball from her. "Thanks so much, this should help me a lot in the gym battle!"_

_"You're welcome." The girl smiled and waved as I walked off back in the direction of the gym, holding the poke-ball to my body preciously. I would him love, until the very end._

_"Welcome to the family, Pansear." I whispered, smiling._

* * *

_"Water gun, Dewott!" I called out, watching the battle unfold with analyzing eyes. Dewott, my faithful little buddy, was facing off against a wild Sewaddle. He had the disadvantage, type-wise, but Dewott was holding its ground._

_He let out a feral growl and attacked, closing in on the poor little guy and giving it no chance for any retaliation._

_"Back up, Dewott." I told him, rummaging through my bag. "Go, Poke-ball!"_

_I threw the Heal Ball with all the strength I could muster, and watched, anticipating my failure. To my surprise, though, the ball shook three times and dinged noisily._

_"Oh, wow..." I mumbled to myself. "My first, legit catch. Thanks a bunch, Dewott!" I called out as I withdrew him._

_"Well, that makes three!" I couldn't help but shout out in glee. "Another member for the family!" I then made my way through the grass, glowing with success. Those Team Plasma idiots were going down._

* * *

Funny the things that run through your head when your world's falling apart, huh? For me, it was the memories of the times I got my first three pokemon; the three that have been my side for a long, long time. one in which was still on its feet fighting for trainers' right everywhere.

"Samurott." I called out, my voice ringing through the ozone-filled air. He cried out, showing he was paying attention to what I had to say, despite the fact his paws were scratched and bleeding. "Use razor shell!"

"Zoroark!" N's voice called in retaliation. "Use shadow ball! NOW!"

I watched, slightly dazed, as the two hastened to follow our instructions. Samurott, despite his size, run a few steps and leaped into the air, gracefully arcing towards N's Zoroark. The two made contact, the shadow ball exploding and the razor shell slicing through the air. Moments after, they fell onto the granite flooring, breathing heavily; both moves had hit their target.

"Samurott!" I called out in panic. No...it _couldn't_ end now...

"Sam...Samurott..." He panted, getting back onto his paws with a slight shake of his head.

"That's my baby! C'mon, you got this!" I encouraged, feeling my heart fall into my stomach when I remembered I was out of potions and revives. This was, in all sense of the word, '_it_'. It's either I save Unova and its trainers, or end their days with their pokemon. I couldn't let it fall to the latter.

"Get up Zoroark!" N called out, sounding...desperately angry? Well, he had the right to.

"It's time to end this, Samurott!" I called out, my eyes ablaze with an indescribable, fiery passion. "WATER PULSE!"

Samurott, staggering just a tad, pounced through the air again, the ball of water ready and aimed.

That's when he was hit with a dozen bolts of electricity, arcing over my head. Crying out in surprise and pain, my final pokemon hit the floor, out cold from the sheer impact.

"SAMUROTT!" I screamed, scrambling forward. Suddenly, I was pulled back (rather roughly).

"Let me go!" I thrashed around, my hot tears rolling down my cheeks. My poor pokemon! What had just happened?

"TOUKO!" Cheren's voice came. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The last bit was directed towards the Plasma goons whom were holding me back.

"Let the brat go." Ghetsis' voice cut through the air, haughty as ever. "And call off the pokemon."

I was shoved towards the ground, but I kept my balance. Whirling around, I ran to where Alder and Cheren stood, looking disgruntled and panicked.

"Touko, did you win?" Cheren asked, sounding...scared? Cheren? _Scared_? "What the hell is going on?"

"They...they attacked Samurott before he could finish off Zoroark!" I cried, before I turned to face the 'king' and his 'advisory' again. They were leaning over Samurott.

Oh, _hell no_.

In a last ditch attempt to keep my very first pokemon safe, I threw out its poke-ball. The red lights indicated that Samurott was, indeed, pulled back into his safe haven.

"Well, now, look's like the precious hero has lost." Ghetsis smirked. "My lord N has won, naturally."

"Touko." Alder murmured, and softly placed something in my hand._ A revive_. "Go. Only you stand a chance, Touko, against winning."

There were no walls, no barriers. Nobody except for Cheren noticed the transaction between the old champion and I.

Quietly, whilst the older of the green-haired men was still boasting about his 'spectacular' win, I slipped the revive into the poke-ball.

"And now, we liberate!" Ghetsis cackled. "You know what I mean, Touko."

"That was a dirty trick, you bastard!" Cheren roared, glaring daggers at the men standing mere meters away from the three of us. "That wasn't fair, either!"

"TOO BAD." Ghetsis yelled, stepping forward menacingly. "She lost, we won. End of story!"

"Find your way to the Jhoto Region." Alder told me, hissing through his teeth. "You'll find help there, Touko. Go, now, while Cheren has them distracted."

I nodded numbly, my body overridden with shock and despair. "What about you and Cheren?"

"We stay." Alder said firmly. "We stay and buy you a few, precious minutes. Once you cross over into Sinoh, they can't pursue you."

"Thank you." I murmured, eyeing the dull, white flash; Reshiram was ready.

"Touko stays-" N started, but was interrupting by protests from Ghetsis and Cheren.

"No!"

"She's not your pet!"

"I'm not staying." I spoke up, albeit quietly. "I'm going, for now, but mark my words N...Ghetsis...I _will_ be back. I'll be back and kick your_ sorry asses to hell_."

With that, I threw down the poke-ball and jumped onto Reshiram's back, my other poke-balls safely held in my hands. "Go, Reshiram!"

Immediately, Reshiram picked herself off the floor with a great thrust of her wings, sending waves of air in every direction. She soared into the night sky, the stars shining blindly in the near distance.

"Touko!" N bellowed angrily. "Come back. NOW!"

"Cross the borders to Sinoh, please." I told her softly. "I have money on me. There, we'll rest and I'll heal the others."

Reshiram neighed softly, before flying as fast as she could in the direction of what I was guessing to be Sinoh. Shedding one last tear, I turned to watch the castle fade away into nothing, the darkness of the night shielding its massive bulk from my blurred vision.

"I swear to Arceus, I will be back." I murmured softly, waving aimlessly at Cheren and Alder as the goons surrounded them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"Reshiram, you can stop here." I told her, my voice dull and dead-sounding. The dark, cloudy skies resonated vibes of doubt and insecurity, just as I was.

_"Child, stay strong and keep believing. That is the only way."_

"Who said that?" I called out warily, my voice cracking due to the fact I didn't use it for a while. We'd flown in silence, lost in our thoughts (or so I as guessing).

_"Child, it's me, Reshiram,"_ she spoke calmly._ "Awakening me awoke your dormant powers. You can understand pokemon just as well as N, if not better."_

"I-I..." I stuttered, unable to speak for a few moments. "Oh, wow, okay..."

_"I'll land in the trees,"_ she decided and folded her wings back, causing us to slowly start descending towards the large clusters of trees that stood tall and foreboding. _"It'll keep us hidden. I have no doubt that N is searching for you even as we speak."_

"Why?" I asked her, getting off her back and jumping to the ground, landing on my feet. Clutching my backpack' strap, I turned to face her. "Why me?"

_"From what I gathered, he was planning on forces you to...ah...bear his heirs."_ She sounded disgusted. _"By force, if need be."_

"Oh god..." I murmured, clutching my stomach; I suddenly felt extremely sick. Was N really that crazy? That psychotic? "Okay, you rest here, I'll go buy some supplies."

_"Stay safe, child. Though our time together has been short, I still care deeply for you."_ Reshiram murmured, nuzzling my neck with her head softly. I smiled, before patting her snout and nodding. "I care for you, too, Reshir-you know what? 'Reshiram' is a mouthful. I'm gonna call you...oh! I got it! Riri!" I clapped my hands and bounced, ecstatic. It was the perfect nickname!

She chuckled (as much as a dragon could chuckle...), amused. _"Whatever keeps you happy, child. Come back soon."_

I nodded again, slipping my remaining 5 poke-balls into my pouch that hung against my hip. "I will. I just need to fill up on food, potions and revives..."

And I walked off in the distant of the sparkling lights, hoping for things to, for once, go my way. Hopefully. Thankfully. Fortunately.

* * *

"That'll be...quite a bit, ma'am." The clerk told me, sounding skeptical as he checked out all I threw onto the counter. It took quite some time to haul that all over. "You sure you have enough?"

Annoyed, I threw the right amount onto the counter and waited for the guy to pack it all up. He did, his eyes somewhat wide. "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Wow." The man mused, sounding vaguely impressed with all the money. His eyes strayed to my face as he handed me a receipt. "You from around here?"

"No." My answer was short; I wanted to get out of there. After fingering the handles on all the bags, I grunted and carried them out of the store. "Thanks."

"Thank _you_..." His trailing answer was interrupted by the door closing behind me as I walked down the path.

Yeah, I had a short temper. Sue me.

* * *

"Riri!" I called softly, walking back to the small clearing where we'd landed. "I'm back!"

_"Welcome back, child. I must say, we have to hurry. We just barely crossed the border, and N's search party has circled over the area more than twice. Come along, now."_ Riri informed me, sounding worried.

"Ah, shit," I grumbled, jumping onto her back. "Sorry about over-using you and your wings, Riri. I thought we'd be safe once we crossed over."

_"No, dear. It's fine, I don't mind."_ She told me airily. _"Moreover, I hope you grabbed everything you needed; we won't be stopping for a while. Not until we get to Jhoto, where you indeed have help."_

"How do you know?" I asked, dumbfounded.

_"You are a hero, child. I know more about you and your family than you most likely know."_

"Do you know who my dad is?" I blurted out the question before my brain processed the thought. I never spoke of him; him who abandoned my mom and I but still, apparently, sent presents and stuff over. I knew the Wii was really from my mom, but I didn't say anything. I never did.

_"I do, child..."_ she paused, hesitant. _"But it's not my place to tell you who it is."_

"Alright." I sighed. "I guess I'm not gonna force you."

I wish I could, though.

_"Thank you for understanding, Touko. I deeply appreciate it. Though, I assure you, you will indeed meet him in due time."_

"I guess..."

_"I assure you."_

"I trust you, Riri. I really do."

_"If you trust me, sleep child. Sleep, and sleep with no worries. I shall not let us get caught."_

"Thank you..." I was already drifting off into the blackness.

* * *

_"You have to understand that she's gone through a lot just recently. Harm her in any way and I will step in."_

"I understand." A man stated calmly. "I'll hurt myself before I harm Touko."

"How can he be so calm when talking to that beast?"

"Reshiram's not a _beast_, Dawn, she's a pokemon."

With that, I opened my eyes, groggy.

The first thing I noticed was Riri's head sticking into a room through a window, as absurd as that sounded. Second thing was I was in a room. Third thing was that there were people in the room with me.

"Eh?" Was all I could say.

"You're awake!" The one with the dark-blue hair cried out in happiness, bouncing up and down in her seat on the couch that was tucked into a corner. Her eyes shone with delight as she clapped her hands together. The sound made me wince; it was too loud. "Thank god!"

"Troublesome, you're too peppy." The prune-head sitting beside her growled, but I could tell that he loved her; the fiery adoration was there in his eyes.

"Shut up Paul." The woman whined, giving him a pout. "I just met-"

"Both of you, quiet." The gray-hair elderly man spoke in a stern-voice. "You're going to scare her off before we can help her and Leaf."

Leaf? Who the hell was that? And what did they mean by 'save'?

"Ah. I'll shut up now, Professor Oak." The dark-haired girl stated solemnly, as if she was actually sacrificing something. She reminded me so much of Bianca; a little too much for me to handle, because a single tear slipped down my face.

_"There, there child; don't fret. We'll save her and the rest of them."_ Riri murmured, as if she could read my thoughts.

"I..." I whimpered softly, about to let everything go to her, when I remember the people in the room, who were currently staring at me. "Yeah..."

"Doesn't seem like much of a hero..." I heard the prune-head mutter. "OW!"

Guess: prune-head just got pinched. Or slapped. Or both.

"Don't say those kinda things, Paul!" The woman scolded him. "It's not nice!"

"Don't worry." I told them dully. "He's right. I'm no hero, I'm a coward."

_"Child-"_

"No, Riri, stop." I told her firmly. "I can't do this. Please, for the love of Arceus, don't make me do this! I'm hurting my pokemon, Riri, and moreover the people I love! I should just hand myself in and let it be over with-"

_"Don't speak like that, child. Your friends and family are counting on you. Your pokemon are counting on you. I'm counting on you. The whole Unova region is counting on you. NOW is that the time to be giving up!"_

"Riri..." I whispered softly, giving her a look. "I...I need to talk with the others." Slipping my hand into my pouch, I started panicking when I realized the poke-balls weren't there. "Where are my poke-balls?"

"Here." The man with the brown-hair handed them to me, giving me a small smile of reassurance. "We took them out to heal them."

"Thanks." I told him, before grabbing my poke-balls and holding them close to me, cradling them. "Is there an open space I could let them out in?"

"Out back!" The elderly man spoke up, smiling. "I'd love to see some Unova pokemon!"

I smiled weakly at him, before untangling my legs and standing up, stretching all the while. "Riri, meet us out there?"

_"Of course."_

* * *

They led me out of the room and down a long corridor, them walking and chatting in front of me. Despite loosing myself to my thoughts, I could tell they were whispering about me. Their backwards glanced said as much.

"Ah, here we are." The old man announced, ushering me out the door. "Spend as much time out here as you'd like, dear."

"Thank you." I told him, before walking over to where Riri lay, waiting.

_"Go ahead, child. Let us hear the words of your fam-wait, that's not the right word. Your pokemon...children."_ Riri chuckled to herself. _"You understand what I am talking about."_

I giggled. "Of course I do, Riri."

"She calls the legendary pokemon 'Riri'?" I heard someone scoff -prune-head, I'd bet- from behind me. Riri glared at said person over my shoulder, before returning her attention to me, watching attentively as I plucked out my poke-balls again. Watching them grow in my palm, I smiled slightly, before throwing them out into the air and crying out, "C'mon out, everybody!"

I watched the bright, white lights flash brightly, before my pokemon cried out in greeting; Samurott, Leavanny, Victini, Haxorous and Simisear.

_"Touko!"_ Samurott called out happily throwing his front legs up.

_"You're alive!"_ Simisear cried out in glee, jumping onto my shoulders.

_"Yay! She's okay!"_ Victini yipped, jumping up and down.

_"Thank Arceus."_ Leavanny murmured as she pulled her arms to her chest, her soft voice soothing my somewhat jumpy nerves.

_"Yeah, I thought I'd have to go back and kick that N dude's ass."_ Haxorous growled menacingly.

I couldn't help but laugh; my pokemon were too adorable. "Hi, guys. How are you all?"

_"Touko, we should be asking YOU that. Gosh, you're the one who had to go through all that! If I could, I'd bite off all their fingers! Yeah, that's right! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!"_ Victini cried out, her eyes flashing. _"You're safe, though, and that makes me so happy! I thought...I thought-thought..."_

Victini then ran at me, jumping into my already outstretched arms. "Aw, mommy wouldn't leave her little babies all alone." I murmured soothingly. "I promise I'd fight to my last breath."

_"Touko, I'm so sorry."_ Samurott whimpered, giving me a pleading look. _"Don't hate me for losing to those snobs, please? Pretty please?"_

"Sammy, I don't hate you." I cried out, giving him a stern look. "That was NOT your fault, and I will NEVER blame you for it, promise!"

_"I told you so, dumbass."_ Haxorous mumbled haughtily.

"Hax, don't call him a dumbass." I scolded him, smiling.

"Hey, Dawn! Red! Paul! Professor Oak!" A feminine voice called out, somewhere from behind me. Turning around, I watched as a woman with brownish hair walked to to us, hand-in-hand with a man whom had green hair...oh, god.

"May!" The woman (who I presumed to be Dawn) squealed out in delight, before rushing over to her friend and hugging her tightly. "Oh, hi Drew!"

"Hi Dawn." Drew smirked, running his free hand through his hair. "Hey Red, hey Paul."

The two men greeted him back with a smile, before going over to chat. I felt...at the moment...so utterly alone. I knew none of them, yet my saviors all seemed to know each other; I only had my pokemon. But, eh; that would be enough for me. At least until I could go back...

"Touko!" A voice called out in happiness. "You made it here okay!"

I knew that voice; the blond hair woman walked over to me, a big smile on her face. My eyes widened and a smile lit up my face.

"Cynthia!" I cried out, before placing Victini on the floor and wrapping my arms around her tightly. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, as you know, I'm not from Unova," she explained, wrapping her own arms around me and rubbing my back soothingly. "I'm from Sinnoh. When I heard of Unova's downfall and all the hype about the missing hero, I knew Alder'd probably sent you to Jhoto. So, I left before they could confiscate my pokemon and traveled out here to help you out."

"Oh god." I whispered, my eyes brimming with unshed tears. "You did that all for me?"

"Of course I did." She whispered, patting my head with a smile. "Now, since everybody here probably has a really wrong idea about how you lost the final battle, how about you tell them what really happened?"

"Pfft." Paul scoffed. "She lost. End of story."

"Yes, but it was due to the fact Ghetsis is, indeed, a cheating bastard who got his stupid goons' pokemon to use lightning bolt on my Samurott from behind me. There were more than a dozen of them, too." I told him angrily, fed up with his arrogant attitude; it reminded me too much of Ghetsis.

Needless to say, they were dumbfounded. Especially prune-head (yeah, yeah...'Paul').

"He...cheated?" Red asked, sounding angry. "_Cheated?_"

"Where the hell is his pride?" Paul asked, sounding pissed off.

"Non-existent." I told them, staring at my pokemon whom were playing just a few meters from where Cynthia and I stood.

"Oh, god...Leaf..." I heard Dawn murmur.

"They captured her." Cynthia informed them sadly. "Using them as bait."

"THEY WHAT?" Everybody but Cynthia and I yelled, everybody sounding pissed off. All of their stances, immediately, went stiff as they stared at Cynthia with looks of rage and despair.

"Who's Leaf?" I asked, lost and confused. They were starting to annoy me, with all these unknown names and cryptic messages...

"Your mother." Cynthia told me before anybody could attempt to stop her.

"Eh?" I was shocked; my mom? Wait..._that_ meant..."_THOSE BASTARDS CAPTURED MY FUCKING MOM?_"

My pokemon growled loudly; they were super fond of my mom, their 'grandma'. I had to admit, the thought almost made me chuckle, but now wasn't the time to be laughing.

"Yes, Touko." Cynthia sighed. "Don't go rushing into this, though. It's the exact opposite of what she would want."

I snarled under my breath and Cynthia gripped my upper arms, trying to calm me down.

"Red, I think, before this conversation goes any further, it'd be best to tell her who you are." Professor Oak murmured, giving the man a meaningful look. "Or...things'll get ugly."

"Tell me how things won't get ugly when he tell her now?" Paul asked.

"Paul, not now," May scolded.

Red, sighing through his nose, and nodded, before stepping forward. "Touko, I...I'm your father."

* * *

**A/N: Derp. Derpalerpalerp. Touko's pokemon are adorable :D SHOCKER MUCH? XD Anyways, review with who else you want to see in this FF. Or just review! Thank you :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to the beautiful people who've reviewed! This one's for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"You're my WHAT?" I cried out in disbelief, but that was when I started to see it. His brown hair that was the same, exact shade as mine. His blue eyes matched my irises. The physical connection was there, and I couldn't deny that part.

But the emotional part? No.

"Your father." Red repeated, giving me a pleading look. "You can see it, can't you?"

"And I'm your non-blood related aunt!" Dawn chipped in, pointing at herself. "So is May. Drew and Paul are your non-blood related uncles, and Cynthia's your god-mother! Oh, and Professor Oak is your non-blood related grandfather! We're your family, Touko!"

_No, no...this..._

_"Child?"_ Riri's voice came, sounding concerned. _"You look quite pale."_

"This isn't..." I started, but changed my mind. "You aren't my family. My family's back home, captured and waiting."

"But Touko!" May protested, speaking to me for the first time since her arrival. "We-"

"NO!" I yelled, glaring at them all whilst backing up towards my pokemon, who'd stopped playing and now were extremely alert and watching what was going on. They could tell I was breaking down; this was too much. They'd gone too far as to calling themselves my family.

"You aren't my family just because you know my mom." I whispered brokenly, my tears finally making their descent, down my cheeks in fat droplets. "My...my family is made up of the people...back home...Cheren, Bianca, Alder, mom...the gym leaders, my pokemon..." I trailed off, loosing my train of thought for a moment. "If you were, are, my family, you should've...you should've been there. You should've BEEN THERE!" My voice, during my 'speech' or rant, had been rising in volume, but now I was flat-out screaming. "You should've BEEN there for everything! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE FOR ME LIKE THEY WERE, BUT YOU WEREN'T."

I was done; everything was said. Everybody was staring at me in shock, and Dawn even had tears streaming down her face. Paul, though, was staring at me in fury. Rage. Hate, even.

"How _dare_ you speak to your superiors like that!" He growled, stepping towards me menacingly.

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "My superiors? What makes you 'superior'? If anything, you're just OLDER than me!"

"I'm also a better trainer." Paul stated smugly. "A better trainer than you'll ever hope to be."

"Oh really?" I glared at him, crossing my arms. "What proves that?"

"I don't need to prove myself to a kid, much less a bitch like you." He snarled, before flipping his hair out of his face and turning away.

"Paul!" Red exploded angrily. "That's my daughter you're talking to."

"So? She's acting like a bitch."

"SHUT UP! That's rich coming from a guy who claims he's a great trainer with no proof whatsoever to back his statement up." I growled at him, watching, out of the corner of my eyes, as Haxorous and Samurott stepped forward to flank me.

"Now, now...settle down children..." Professor Oak hastened to try and console the growing tension in the air, unsuccessfully failing.

"Oh yeah? I bet you I can beat you in a battle right here, right now. No items allowed." Paul challenged, stepping forward.

"You know what? Bring it on, you bastard." I stood my ground, motioning for the others to join me.

_"Yay! A battle! We're gonna kick their asses!"_ Victini yipped gleefully from my legs.

_"Can I go in first?"_ Haxorous asked, eager. _"I wanna shove my tail up his-"_

"Woah...stop there, Hax. I don't need to hear the rest of that sentence." I warned my...'eager' pokemon with a slight grin.

_"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."_ Leavanny observed, the logical, mature one...as always. One of the things I loved the most about my team-my family-was that we were so...diverse and balanced.

Samurott was the over-protective one, never letting harm come my way (if he could help it).

Simisear was the gleeful, smart-ass. I mean that in a loving way, though.

Victini was the family 'cheerleader', for lack of a better term. She was the one who, unless she was out cold, forced her way out of her poke-ball to cheer everybody on during a battle. She was the family sunshine.

Leavanny was the level-headed strategist; she always had a plan, and although she laughed along with the others, she never started any of the play fights.

Haxorous was the mouthy one, who got his swearing habits from yours truly, but he cared deeply for his family.

Reshiram, though she was with us for only a little bit so far, she was the calm and collected one, like Leavanny.

"One pokemon only." Paul smirked. "Let's make this quick, little girl."

"Fine." I shot back. "Haxorous, since you want to kick his ass so bad, among other things, get out there and show 'em we Unova folk don't let to be mocked in any way whatsoever."

_"FUCK YEAH!"_ Hax roared while running up onto the clear, grassy area in-between Paul and I.

"Torterra!" Paul called out whilst throwing out a poke-ball. "C'mon out!"

"I'll be the referee." Drew decided, walking up to stand somewhere between Paul and I. "Ready?"

We both nodded, the determination clear as day in our eyes.

"GO!" Drew shouted.

"Hax, use dragon claw!" I called out, my confidence apparent.

"Razor leaf, Torterra!" Paul commanded. He obviously knew what he was doing.

"Pace yourself Hax! Like when you trained with Leavanny!" I reminded him. I watched, grinning, as Haxorous twisted and curled around the oncoming ammunition of leaves with unbelievable grace.

"What the heck!" I heard May gasp.

"How the hell is that possible?" Dawn cried, her tears and offense to what I'd said earlier seemingly forgotten.

"Wow..." Red muttered, impressed.

I watched, proud, as Haxorous pounced onto Torterra's back and slammed his arm down with all the force he could muster, which was indeed a lot.

"Now, Hax, hang on!" I cried out. "Wait for my signal!"

_"Aye aye, captain."_ Haxorous responded.

"Torterra! Get that scum off of you!" Paul exploded.

"_WAIT FOR IT, HAX!_"

Torterra roared in defiance and shook itself with all its might, and Hax went flying off, the hard shell being too hard to hang onto with claws.

"LEAF STORM, TORTERRA!" Paul was going all-out. Well, guess it was time for my last move.

"GIGA IMPACT, HAX! GIVE IT ALL YOU GOT AND SHOW THIS BITCH WHO'S BOSS!" I screamed, throwing my fist into the air.

Torterra responded to Paul's cry, sending leaves pelting towards Hax, but it was no use. Hax roared, before pouncing into the air and furling towards Torterra, the purple and orange tornado of power that he was encased in harmlessly knocking aside the sharp leaves.

The dragon and the cyclone of destruction made it's descent, hitting the turtle full-on. The power exploded, shooting out in all directions, but you could hear Torterra's cries of anguish and pain.

"Torterra!" Paul called out, panicked.

The smoke that'd been created started to clear, and it was apparent that Torterra was out cold, with Haxorous towering over his fallen body.

_"THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' BOUT, MOFO!"_ Hax yelled, running back to where the other pokemon and I stood.

_"Yay Hax! You did it!"_ Victini yelped, running over to meet him halfway. I ran, too, but to give him a hug. "Thanks, buddy."

_"Toldja I'd kick his ass!"_ Haxorous boasted.

You sure did, buddy. You sure did.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Hax. XD LOL I love him! Paul is so..LKHSAFJLHSFAJF. Was it sucky, though? Dunno...written between writing up my science lab m(ew ew ew)! I hope you enjoyed! R/R please, I'd really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Aw, thanks for reviewing guys :D I know this is a more quiet part of (this particular pairing) so I really appreciate you guys for taking the time to review:D By the way, this might be a little short because I was at Band today, but nonetheless I hope you enjoy w/e I come up with! (I write on a whim)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

"She...she _beat_ me..." Paul said, sounding awestruck.

"With ease." Red pitched in with a smirk. There was a proud glimmer in his eyes, too; I was honestly a little surprised. Even after I'd been so hostile with him?

"Well, I train my pokemon hard." I told him honestly. "Yet not to the point in which they hurt themselves training, but..."

"But how do they get so strong?" Dawn asked, amazed. "Torterra's Paul's strongest pokemon, but you took it down with no problems!"

"Yeah, well..." I shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Hax is just that awesome. Right, Hax?" The last part was directed towards my pokemon, who was still boasting about his win. Upon hearing his name, he turned and roared proudly, and I smiled softly at him.

"You know..." May started hesitantly, stepping towards me. "Your...dad...is an amazing trainer, just like you."

"Really?" I asked, trying to sound interested. I was starting to feel guilty for acting so bitchy earlier; you just don't throw that kind of fast-ball at a girl (me) who's been through so much in the last few days.

"Mhm! In fact, you're looking at the Jhoto region champion!" Dawn grinned. "I'm the Sinoh region champion, and...oh! Your dad's also the champion of Kanto and Hoenn."

"He's...your the champion in three different regions?" I spluttered, disbelieving.

Red nodded, looking at his feet. "THAT'S SO COOL!" I cried out.

He looked up at me, a spark of hope glimmering in his eyes. "You think so?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean...it's hard enough to pull off beating one set of Elite 4 AND the champion, let alone three!"

"You speak from experience?" Drew asked, joining in with a renewed interest.

"Er..." I thought of how I defeated Alder and the Elite 4, with quite ease. "Yeah, I guess. Though I'm not a champion-"

"Yes you are." Cynthia interrupted me. "You beat Alder."

"But not N..."

"N didn't take the title from Alder." Cynthia explained. "For some absurd reason, he wanted you to have it, and you gained it when you defeated Alder."

"Eh?" I asked, confused.

"Just think of it as N never battled Alder, alright? You were the only one who legitimately battled Alder for the title, therefore you were the one who gained it." Cynthia informed me.

"Oh..." I trailed off, lost in thought. Why would he want me to have the title? Was it for something else?

_"Don't fret, child. It was probably his attempt to be chivalrous."_ Reshiram soothed me, sensing my mounting fears and jumping nerves.

"Yeah..." I mumbled, looking at her with meaningful eyes. She bent her head towards me, her way of saying 'don't worry'.

"Anyways, it's my turn to boast!" May grinned while Drew threw his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side. "I'm a pokemon coordinator!"

"Er...am I supposed to know what that means?" I grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of my head.

Ma gasped. "Oh my god, you're missing out on the best thing in the world!"

"That's being a trainer." I responded immediately.

"That's what Red says." Drew observed with a smirk. I flushed; was I more like my dad than I thought?

"Shut up, Drew." Red cut in curtly. Did he not like the connection? Despite what I said earlier, I felt a little pang in my chest.

"I'm back!" A voice called out, ringing through the air.

I let my eyes wander to the path leading from the house, where a teenager with a mop of brown hair was running towards us.

"Touya!" May called out in greeting happily.

"Hey Aunt May." He smiled. "Hey Aunt Dawn, Uncle Paul, Uncle Drew, Grandpa...hey dad."

Dad? Holy sh-

"Wait a minute!" I cried out in disbelief. "You're-"

"Touko, wait I can explain." Red interrupted hurriedly in panic. "I didn't have...I didn't go through the baby-making process with someone else, Touya's your twin brother!"

I stared at him. "I was gonna say that he was the trainer I faced in Nimbasa City, but let's concentrate on what you just said, shall we?"

"Wait a minute!" Touya cried. "The trainer who kicked my ass and I had a crush on for a while is my SISTER?"

"Woah...a _little_ too much info." I crinkled my nose in partial disgust. Touya chuckled, embarrassed. "Sorry. Um, let's try this again: I'm Touya, your older brother by 5 minutes, and it's very nice to meet you again."

I laughed. "Er, yeah...that works."

"Wait, lemme get this straight." Paul cut in. "YOU beat _Touya_ TOO?"

"Mhm." I told him, remembering the day with a smile.

* * *

_"Oh, sorry miss!" The teenager cried out after steadying me. I was hurrying towards the amusement park in search of Team Plasma (after healing my pokemon, of course.) when he'd bumped into me, most likely hurrying in the other direction._

_"Nah, my fault." I told him with a smile. "Sorry!"_

_"S'okay..."He eyes roomed over my face with interest. "Hey, you're a trainer aren't you?"_

_"Mhm." I nodded._

_"Battle me." He decided._

_"In the middle of a city?" I asked, startled._

_"Nah...let's go off to the side? C'mon." He dragged me up and down a few flight of stairs and took a right, heading off onto the route on the other side of the terminal._

_"Here." He pointed to a grassy slope, leading to a river._

_"C'mon out, Herdier!" He threw the poke-ball out, and out of the white flash came a Herdier._

_"Let's take 'em down, Dewott!" I yelled, throwing his poke-ball into the air. Dewott, with a cry of pride and bravery, landed on the ground with ease._

_"Water Pulse!" I cried, wasting no time with jumping into the fight. Dewott launched himself at Herdier, moving at the speed of light._

_"Wha? Uh...!" The boy (man?) was confused, lost, for a second, but before he could realize what was joining on, Dewott smashed his fist down on Herdier's head, sending it tumbling to the ground._

_A one hit K.O._

_"Awesome job, Dewott." I patted his head before giving him a hug. "Thank you!"_

_"Oh, wow...you're amazing..." The boy muttered, walking up to me while I returned Dewott to his poke-ball._

_"Thanks." I grinned. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a few crooks to go catch."_

* * *

"Pfft. I never knew I was related to you." I gave him a look.

"Well, it felt as if I saw you before..." Touya admitted sheepishly.

"Ah." I told him, nodding. "I didn't really dwell on that battle...you asked me to battle while I was looking for Team Plasma."

His eyes lightened up at this, as if he was remembering something. "Right! That's what I came to tell you all." He paused, waiting for everyone's attention.

"What is it, Touya?" Red asked worriedly.

"Well, these Team Plasma dorks have joined forces with Team Aqua and Team Galactic." Touya sighed. "They're talking out a deal with Team Rocket, and they have a meeting with Team Magma."

"_THEY'RE WHAT?_" All the adults (so basically everybody but me) yelled.

Touya nodded solemnly.

"Um, is that bad?" I asked, uncertain.

"REALLY bad." Dawn answered with a nervous glance. Paul walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively (huh, never thought of him as a hugger).

"Think of them as...4 other Team Plasmas." Red suggested, squeezing my shoulder and gently tugging me closer to him subconsciously.

"Ah, fuck." I grumbled. "Just what we needed."

May and Dawn were suddenly grinning like maniacs (I was starting to wonder if they were bipolar or something...).

"What?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing! Just...you said 'we'." Dawn chirped, her eyes glinting.

I blushed. "Yeah, well...you haven't tried to kill me yet. Er, sorry about earlier, guess I went into shock..."

"All is forgiven!" May smiled warmly, causing me to return the favour. Red wrapped his arm around me, and I didn't even shove it off.

"Now...I need to start training." I stated the obvious.

_"Captain Obvious to the rescue!"_ Simisear cried, running around like a maniac.

"Shut up Sims." I whined, giving him an adoring look.

"You're just like your dad." Drew chuckled, shaking his head.

"How so?" Red whined.

"Er...I BLAME GENETICS." I cried out, laughing, but squealed when Red picked me up in a bear hug and spun me around, placing back down on the ground in front of me.

"But you got my sexy eyes." Red whined again, playfully.

"Whew, thank god didn't get your ego!" I cried out in mock-relief.

He laughed, before playfully shoving me.

"Oh dear, thank god she didn't get an ego. You, ah...'heroes' with egos are simply _unbearable_!" A male voice (_another one?_) cried out mockingly from behind me. I turned, to find an older man with sky-blue hair. His cold eyes shone with hate, and he was staring at one, particular woman-

"_Cyrus?_" Dawn cried out in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: D'awh. All the little daddy daughter moments! And uh-oh...they're teaming up! AND Cyrus found them? What'll happen now? REVIEW FOR QUICKER UPDATE. Thanks for all my reviewers:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: How the hell did I manage to spell the regions wrong? *dies in a hole* That's what I get for writing with a headache...oh well sorry about that XD**

**maxeyn: I dunno, I'm not familiar with the games ^^ I'll try though; any in particular you're hoping to see?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything/anyone you recognize in this FF.**

* * *

"You bastard." Paul snarled. "Why the hell are you here?"

"No worries, Paul, m'boy." Cyrus answered airily. "I'm here for Unova's little champion, not your wife."

Immediately, Red grabbed my arm and pulled me to his side, moving over to partially stand in front of me.

"Ah, yes, Red..." Cyrus regarded us with a careful expression. "You being her father added some interest to the game."

"Stay away from her, you bitch!" Red growled, pulling me even further behind him.

"Ah, yes. I'm not stupid enough to try anything on your daughter, Red, but your wife, on the other hand..." Cyrus grinned sadistically, leaving us to fill in the blanks.

"You fucker!" I yelled, pulling away from Red. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY MOM."

"Oh, of course I will darling." Cyrus drawled. "If you beat me in a battle."

"Done!" I answered before anybody could protest.

"Ah, very good sweetheart." Cyrus smiled lazily. "You chose the right answer. Now, the stakes. If I win, you come back with me and make babies with Lord N! Sounds fun, doesn't it?"

In retaliation to his words, Paul, Drew and Red all growled menacingly (oh, god...protective daddy/uncles. Arceus, save me!) and stepped forward.

"Nope. Surprising answer, isn't it?" I told him with a sarcastic smile. "If I win, you leave my mom, my friends and the gym leaders and the elite 4 members alone, AND you don't say a word about where I am."

"You ask for a lot, little champion." Cyrus commented.

"So do you. Rumor has it that labor is painful." I stated dryly.

"I like you, champion." Cyrus smirked. "Now, let us get this battle on the road, shall we? Three pokemon each; this shall be a triple battle."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You're on, Cyrus. You are ON." I was training for triple-battles before I faced the Elite 4.

"I'll give you 5 minutes to prepare yourself and converse with your family." Cyrus told me, before turning away and walking towards a big rock, in which he sat on.

Not wasting anytime, I walked over to where my pokemon were patiently waiting, buzzing with excitement.

"Hax, Sims, and Leavanny." I named the first three of my pokemon. "You're going in, alright?"

_"Let us show them we aren't a force to be reckoned with."_ Leavanny smiled.

_"I get to kick ass...AGAIN!"_ Hax cheered happily.

_"I'm gonna show 'em the hot-side of Team Touko!"_ Sims cackled.

I smiled. "Do you guys remember that move we were practicing? We're gonna try and pull that off. Wait for my signal."

"Touko, be careful!" May cried out in anguish. "We can't...YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!"

"I know what I'm doing, Aunt May." I said with a soft smile. "Don't worry about me. Anyways, does anybody have my bag?"

Wordlessly, Paul handed it to me, the tinkling noises indicating that it was indeed full of my revives and potions. "Thanks."

Suddenly, I felt someone's strong arms wrap around me and pull me into their chest. "Be careful, Touko." Red whispered into my hair. "I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again."

I dropped my bag an wrapped my arms around him, burying my face into his chest and relishing the warmth he gave off. "I'll be careful, daddy, I promise."

"Times up, little champion." Cyrus called. "Let's battle."

* * *

I held my three poke-balls, my legs slightly spread apart.

"Honchkrow, Gyarados, Weaville!" Cyrus yelled. "I call upon you!"

"Leavanny, Haxorous, Simisear!" I cried out. "Let's show 'em what we're made of!"

The white flashes from the poke-balls invaded my vision, temporarily blinding me. When I could see again, the six pokemon stood on the field, ready to battle.

"Ladies first." Cyrus' voice practically laughed at me.

"Hax, Dragon Claw! Leavanny, Razor Leaf, but be aware of Haxorous! Simisear, fire punch, find the right target for you!" I ordered, before watching the battle with criticizing eyes.

Hax raced forward, his claws extended, whilst Leavanny stayed back and shot out razor-sharp leaves, aiming everywhere and anywhere aside from her allies. Sims ran up the length of the field, staying away from Hax's dangerously sharp claws.

"Honchkrow, Dark Pulse on her Haxorous. Gyarados, use Aqua Tail on her Simisear." Cyrus commanded calmly.

He knew who Hax and Sims had been going for. Gritting my teeth in slight panic, yet knowing my pokemon knew what they were doing, I yelled out my next command. "Switch, you two! Hax, go for Gyarados and Sims, intercept that Dark Pulse!"

Sims threw himself at the ground, flipping through the air and landing on the other side of Hax, whom was now charging at Gyarados.

"_What?_" Cyrus cried out. "It's impossible to switch gears that quickly!"

I smirked. "Pull back after you smash in their faces, you two."

Hax grabbed Gyarados' head with one arm and swung upwards with the other, successively hitting Gyarados in the face and along his neck, hard. Quickly, not giving him anytime to retaliate, he pulled back and sprinted back to where Leavanny stood, under the tutelage of her Razor Leaf. Simisear, having successively stopped the Dark Pulse, pulled back, too.

"Amazing..." I heard someone (Paul? Touya?) mutter. "She set up that move so that her pokemon won't get injured when falling back..."

"Now, come together like you did when we practiced!" I yelled, counting down to the big finale.

Leavanny, Hax and Sims cluttered together, standing in a triangle-type shape; Hax standing a step back from the other two, who had their bodies angled inwardly. They bent their bodies the way they did that day we made the move up.

"Honchkrow, Drill Peck! Weaville, Ice Punch!" Cyrus yelled in an attempt to redeem himself.

"NOW YOU THREE!" I yelled. "LEAVANNY, SOLAR BEAM. HAXOROUS, HYPER BEAM. SIMISEAR, FLAMETHROWER! DON'T HOLD BACK, DO IT FOR EVERYBODY BACK HOME!"

I watched as the three beams of pure and raw power shot forward, set up at an angle in which, after a few seconds, they melded together into one pillar of strength. The flames encircled the yellowed beam of light, the colours flashing across the grass even in the broad daylight.

Weaville and Honchkrow, who'd been sprinting forward, were knocked back by the force, slamming into Gyarados. Moments later, the trio was engulfed by the flames and the lights.

After a moment of pride and cheering, silence emerged and the smoke and debris cleared away. The three were out cold, laying in a crater that wasn't there before.

"Holy Arceus." I heard Touya gasp in awe. "That was..."

"Oh my god, I could win contests with that move, easily..." May muttered, fascinated.

"She really is Red's daughter." Paul commented.

"Woah." Drew stated, at a loss for words.

I grinned. "Thanks you three."

_"OH YEAH! WHO DA BOSSES? WE ARE! FUCK YEAH!"_ Hax roared, cuddling with Leavanny and Simisear.

_"Oh, Hax, I do wish you'd stop swearing."_ Leavanny sighed playfully, poking him with her arm.

_"He-he. We kicked their asses to Mars!"_ Simisear agreed with Hax, jumping up and down.

I walked up to Cyrus, who was staring at the crater, dumbfounded. "Well, Cyrus, are you a man of your word?"

He stared at me for a second, and no one spoke. Silence emerged. "Well...I'm going to have to be, am I not? I wish you the best of luck, little champion, but you have little to no chance in betting all of us."

"You don't worry about that." I told him, honestly and sincerely. "Just leave and don't come back. And keep your word."

"Of course. I hope to see you again in the future, little champion." And with that, he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: So, do you guys think he'll keep his word? Or no? Review for an update tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hm...it's time to kick the drama and action up a notch!:D Hopefully, my long-chapter-itis STAYS and I don't start to spew out 600 word chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I watched, amused, as May and Red fought over the last slice of pizza.

"It's MINE!" May yelled, slapping Red's face with it.

"Ew, May, you'd eat that?" Dawn cried out.

"Er..." May froze, the slice halfway to her mouth. Sighing in defeat, she threw it to Red. "Here, you bastard."

"VICTORY!" Red yelled, shoving the slice into his mouth.

"You dumbass." Paul snorted. "Why do I even bother coming over anymore?"

"Because of Dawn." May answered immediately.

"Breaking News." The telecaster's voice suddenly boomed through the room, catching all of our attention. I felt all the air in my lungs leave me when a picture of myself came up. "Unova's hero of 'truth' has been M.I.A since officially losing to our king, Lord N. Team Plasma members report her running away, cowardly, from her friends and family in hopes of staying alive."

"WHAT?" I yelled, angry. "That's not what happen!"

And that's when it happened.

Out of nowhere, Cheren's face popped up onto the screen. You could tell, though, it wasn't intended. "Now, folks, y'see...this is where 'Lord Dick' and 'Team Dumbass' is wrong. Touko did NOT lose officially, and she did NOT run by her choice. It was us, Alder and I, who told her to leave as she was our last hope."

Alder's face came up onto the screen as he stood beside Cheren. "Correct. I gave her the revive and told her to go. Don't give up faith, Unova, for Reshiram still believes in Touko, and she still believes in herself. I assure you she'll come back and fight for our rights. She'll fight for our pokemon."

I found myself tearing up; my friends and family were amazing. Cheren started to talk again. "Oh, and another thing. Touko was about to win, when Team Dumbshitboxheads attacked her pokemon from behind. There were 16 different pokemon, all of them electric-types. Touko had been down to her Samurott. Lord Fucker had been down to his stupid Zoroark, which, after doing some research, isn't his pokemon. It's his mom's. So, technically, he already should've lost if we were playing by the rules. Of course, he doesn't like rules, does he?"

I grinned softly. "Oh my god, you idiot..."

"Anyways, Touko, just know everybody back home loves you and can't wait to see your smiling face again." Alder continued, but I could tell their time was up. "Don't give up hope, Touko, because you are the strongest trainer of your generation. You CAN take N down, that I am sure of."

That's when the screen went black, and my tears freely fell down my cheeks in fat droplets.

"Wow..." Paul muttered. "They're gonna get in trouble for that..."

"My friends are idiots that love me too much." I smiled.

"We can see that." Red smiled. "Anyways, for the time being, let us all get some sleep."

* * *

I woke up, covered in a thin layer of sweat, huffing breathlessly. The memory of the fight coming back in flashes, N's laughing face...

Shuddering, I slipped out of the crumpled covers and let my feet hit the floor; I needed to see my pokemon. They were outside, under the cool air, sleeping; where they were comfortable.

I started down the stairs, albeit quietly. Everybody else was asleep, so the house was dead silent.

That is until I heard someone else's footsteps, and the 'creak' of a door opening; more specifically, the front door.

"Why are you here? I told you not to come!" A male voice hissed.

"But I missed you." A female voice whined. I frowned; everyone in this house was married, to the best of my knowledge...so who was here?

"Yeah, well, too bad...Touko's here, Yellow. You need to go. _Now_."

With a sickening jolt, I realized that male voice belonged to Red.

"I don't care about that bitch and her mom! You said you didn't care either, Red." The woman-Yellow?-whined again, in her nasally voice.

That's when I made my appearance, descending the last few stairs with as much calmness as I could muster. Upon the creak of the final ;stair, Red whirled around, his eyes becoming wide as he took in my blank face. "Touko! It...It's not-"

"Is it cold?" I interrupted him as I picked up my backpack.

"Er, well, no...but-"

"Alright, can you move please?" I asked politely, avoiding all eye contact with 'Yellow'.

"Why?" Red asked, also momentarily forgetting Yellow's presence.

"Red, don't ignore me for...her!" Yellow huffed, pronouncing 'her' with such disgust I lost my composure for a second.

"Yellow, would you-"

"I slipped my finger-less glove on and walked past the bickering duo, ignoring Red's calls for me to wait.

Oh, mom. Is this why you always told me not to hand out my trust so easily?

* * *

"Riri? Sammy? Vii? L? Hax? Sims?" I called out, walking through the thick greenery and into the clearing where they were sleeping.

_"Mommy?"_ I heard Samurott call out sleepily.

_"Ugh...why can't I go to sleep?"_ Hax mumbled.

_"You and I both, Hax."_ Leavanny murmured, standing up from her spot underneath the tree where only moonlight that peeped through the ribbon-like branches hit her.

"I couldn't either. What do you guys say to some quiet training?" I suggested hopefully. I needed something, anything, to get my mind off of what I just heard.

_"Child? Is something wrong?"_ Riri asked, worriedly.

"Did you know?" I asked her softly whilst my other 5 pokemon scurried off to the riverbed.

_"Child...I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to tell you. Your undoing is a part of your becoming."_

"Breaking my heart is a part of my 'making'?" I cried out, a single tear slipping down my cheek.

_"Believe it or not, yes."_ Riri murmured, cuddling me with her head. I turned into her and buried my face into her neck.

"Alright, Ri-"

That's when I heard the rustling. I turned, to come face-to-face with Drew, who was watching me with a saddened expression.

"Uncle Drew?" I asked, confused (yet sort of relieved...). "What're you doing up?"

"You found out." He stated bluntly.

"Er...yeah?"

"And you don't hate me? May? Dawn? Paul?"

"You didn't do anything, so no." I told him sincerely. His eyes softened before he smiled at me. "You're just like your mom."

"HEY TOUKKKKOOOO!" A voice came from the other side of the trees, loud and clear. It was familiar...

"Why does that..." I started, but then I got the best shock ever (pun intended); Elesa ran through the trees with a huge grin on her face.

"ELESA!" I cried, running over to her and into her arms without a second thought. "YOU'RE HERE!"

"'Course I'm here, you dumbo." She laughed, swinging me around. "My little sis needs help!"

"She's a tough cookie, alright." A gruff voice grumbled. I pulled my eyes away from Elesa's shining ones to see Clay stepping into the clearing. "CLAY!"

"'ey, you." He smiled slightly, his eyes softening the way they only do for me. "You're not banged up, eh?"

"Surprisingly, no!" I grinned widely; this was grea-

"Dear god, Elesa, share the girl." Another voice huffed mockingly. "She's my little sis too, y'know."

"BURGH!" I cried out in glee at the sight of the chocolate-brown hair. "You too?"

"Mhm. My little fighter needs assistance, no?" He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his arms. "I can't wait to teach your Leavanny all the new techniques I've been thinking of!"

"And I can't wait to teach Reshiram and your Haxorous everything I've been thinking of." Another, older voice added in.

"Oh my god, Drayden!" I couldn't believe my eyes; half the gym leaders were here?

"Hello, sweetheart." The old man smiled.

My family was here.

* * *

**A/N: Derp:D I don't like Yellow. :( R/R please! Can we try to get to somewhere between 15-20 reviews? Please? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Aw, you guys are awesome! Thanks for the reviews:D You guys got me 20! So here you go, early update like I promised! Sorta on the short side...explanation as to why in the bottom A/N :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Touko, I'm so glad you're okay!" Elesa reiterated for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Elesa, we get it, you're happy she's safe; we all are, but please...will you shut up?" Burgh sighed, shaking his head as if he was in pain. All I could do, though, was grin. My family was here!

"Anyways..." Drayden cut in, ignoring the banter coming from Elesa and Burgh. "I know you may be comfortable with your...family here, Touko, but would you like to come with us? We have a cottage just dow-"

"Yes." I answered before he could finish, ignoring the hurt looks I got from my newer family (gosh this is confusing...). I knew I couldn't stay around Red anymore if I hoped to keep my cool.

"But, Touko, we're your family!" Red protested. "You can't leave us for them!"

"Excuse me?" I glared at him. He had no right, at ALL, to tell me who was my family and who wasn't. "I'm going with them, end of story."

"We'll be down the street." Drayden added in, his voice controlled. "No need to worry."

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR MOM!" Red shouted, before stalking back into the house, leaving me befuddled and the rest wary and upset.

"Er...Touko did you bring anything with you?" May asked awkwardly, to which I shook my head no.

"Alright, sis, let's go." Elesa tried to sound upbeat, but I could tell it was strained.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon guys." I nodded at my pokemon, who got up and followed us. "Bye, everybody..."

"Bye." They muttered back, sounding putout.

I was putout, too. Oh, how I felt like I was broken.

* * *

The next day, I awoke from a fitful sleep. Bags under my eyes, my hair a mess, my irises dull...I was a sigh to see.

"Mornin' beautiful." Elesa chirped.

"Har har." I grumbled, plopping myself into one of the chairs. Burgh chuckled, before reaching out and ruffling my hair playfully.

"Inner beauty." Burgh grinned.

"Yeah, sure, sure." I retorted.

"I made pancakes!" Elesa sang, placing the highly-stacked plate onto the table. Gasping out in surprise, we both dove for the plate, grabbing fistfuls of the fluffy cakes.

"Oh my god these are too good." I moan, shoveling more into my mouth.

"Oh my Arceus, Elesa, your cooking is too DIE for..." Burgh agreed, following my lead and stuffing more of the ripped cakes into his mouth.

That's exactly when the others (May, Dawn, Paul, Red, Yellow, Drew, and Touya) decided to walk in, followed by Clay.

"Er...bad time?" May asked, eyeing our full mouths with slight awe.

"Nu?" Burgh mumbled, his mouth full of pancakes. While he spoke, chewed bits flew onto the table.

I finished chewing with haste. "Ew, gross Burgh!"

"I'm a man." He grinned, ruffling my hair again.

"STOP WITH THE HAIR, IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DIDN'T GET ANY-" And the it clicked. "Ah, shit."

"What?" Elesa asked, worriedly.

"We all haven't gotten any sleep, including my pokemon." I told them. They nodded, all except for my other 'family' (& Yellow).

"We all got sleep last night, just fine." Dawn told me, frowning.

"N doesn't know you, does he?" I told them impatiently. "BUT, he knows us and our pokemon..."

"So?" Paul asked, blunt as usual.

"Munna." I stated matter-of-factually.

"OH SHIT." Elesa cursed loudly.

"Arrrgghhhh. We're screwed." Burgh moaned.

"Good thinking, Touko." Drayden commented grimly.

"Munna?" Drew asked, confused. "Who's she?"

"Not 'who'." I told him solemnly. "Munna's a pokemon...using the Dream Mist they give off, N can control people's dreams..."

"I was having nightmares last night." Elesa interrupted. "Anybody else?"

I nodded, as did Drayden, Burgh and Clay.

"This is not good...you might collapse during the fight." Red said worriedly, but I cold-shouldered him. I was NOT ready to face him (will I ever be?).

"I think that's what N's hoping for. Anyways, let us not dwell on this. Touko, shall we go out and train?" Drayden suggested.

"Now, who shall train with who?" Drayden mused, taking in my pokemon. "I must say, children, you've grown."

_"Thank you, Drayden!"_ My pokemon chorused happily, prideful. They loved Drayden almost as much as me.

"They said thanks." I smiled at Drayden, who smiled back.

"They love Drayden like a grandfather, and Elesa as an Aunt." Burgh observed. "They treat me and Clay like uncles."

"Well, I consider you guys family, so they do too." I grinned.

"I have an idea!" Dawn interrupted our mushy moment. "Touko and one of the gym leaders should battle Red and Touya!"

We, the gym leaders and I, stared at each other, slowly grinning. THIS was the perfect opportunity for some revenge...

"Deal." I answered. "Drayden, will you?"

"Of course, child." The old man grinned, the old shining glint in his eyes. "Let's show them how we _Unovians_ battle."

* * *

**A/N: I was gonna include the fight in this, but it's my birthday today and I won't have enough time to write it up, so the battle will be the next chapter. I so sorry! Leave a HBD review? :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! Got caught up with school projects and such, but here I am! The question now is...are you ready for the awesomeness? :D RED AND TOUYA VERSUS TOUKO AND DRAYDEN. MUWHAHA. :D Enjoy, folks, and thanks for sticking with me!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

I watched, amused, as the duo made 'battle plans'. _Really_, did they think that was going to help?

"Are you boys ready?" Drayden called out, a smile playing his lips.

"As ready as you'll ever be, old man." Drew defended them, his eyes narrowing.

"So, they're really ready?" I jumped in, glaring down my 'uncle'.

"Yup." Touya cut in before Drew could respond. "Let's go."

* * *

We stood on either side of the field that was to be our battlefield (deja vu, much?) and prepared ourselves.

"Charizard, come on out!" Red called, producing a poke-ball from inside his jacket.

When the white flash cleared, you could see the large, red dragon roaring defiantly at the sky, the tip of its tail swallowed by a blazing flame.

"Haxorous, come out and assist me!" Drayden called out, throwing his own poke-ball out. His Haxorous came out and stood its ground, slinking this way and that.

"C'mon out Emboar!" Touya called out, throwing a poke-ball out. The fire-pig snorted and stomped, and the ghosted memories of past battles with Bianca flew through my head, but I shut them out.

"Take the stage, Samurott!" I yelled, throwing out my poke-ball and letting Samurott join the battle. I then threw my other 5 towards Burgh and Elesa, who caught them and gave me a look of understanding.

"Let them out. They love cheering each other on." I explained. The two smiled at me, and nodded, but I'd turned back to face my opponents.

"We'll take first move." Red decided briskly. "Charizard, Dragon Claw on Haxorous!"

"Emboar, flamethrower on Haxorous!" Touya called, hasty to follow his father's lead.

"So that was what they were planning? To team up on each pokemon?" Drayden muttered under his breath. "Very well. Haxorous, use dragon tail on Charizard!"

"Sammy! Intercept Emboar use Aqua Jet on him!" I called out. I watched, prideful, as Samurott trotted forward, a jet of water exploding around his body as he slammed into Emboar's side. With a cry of pain and panic, Touya's Emboar and Samurott alike crashed into the trees, but Samurott got up with no difficulty, leaving the fainted pig on the forest floor.

"What?" Touya cried out in disbelief. "Emboar's my strongest pokemon!"

"Your strongest was clearly not enough." I pointed out the obvious, before turning to watch Drayden's fight. At the moment, it was a seemingly tied-battle; Haxorous was dodging the oncoming balls of fire with ease, and Charizard didn't seem to be tiring.

"Samurott, use Water Pulse on Charizard!" I ordered, watching as he shook off his fatigue and launched himself into the air, intent on knocking out the larger dragon.

"Charizard! Use Dragon Pulse on Samurott!" Red yelled. My eyes widened; oh shit. I panicked for a second, and then it hit me.

"Samurott...dodge it and get onto Charizard's back! Hang on and wait for my call!"

"What?" Red cried, but he watched in dismay as Samurott dodged the pulsing ball of energy and pounced onto his pokemon's back. "Charizard, get him off!"

I watched, slightly amused, as the dragon bucked itself back and forth, crying in outrage when Samurott dug its claws in deeper to avoid getting thrown off.

"Haxorous, use Hyper Beam!" Drayden called out, choking back a laugh.

"Now, Sammy! Hydro Pump!" I cried, grinning at how well things played out; Drayden and I were clearly on the same wave length.

We watched in glee as Charizard was hit from both the back and the front, the impact from both attacks keeping him in the air. Finally, the torture was over; Samurott jumped off his back and landed on his feet before bounding over to me happily. I ran to meet him halfway, throwing my arms around his neck and hoisting myself off the ground. "You did it, baby!"

"Thank you, Haxorous." Drayden smiled at his own pokemon, patting its nose.

"Well done, to the both of you!" Professor Oak congratulated us with a warm smile.

"How the hell did they take down your Charizard?" Paul demanded to know, amazed.

"Eh...smart moves." I shrugged.

"Your Samurott has certainly gotten stronger since I saw him." Drayden commented with a smile. "You've been training hard, I see?"

I nodded twice with a grin. "My pokemon were working so hard they were tiring ME out from watching them!"

Drayden laughed, ruffling my hair and wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Elesa and Burgh were running towards us, a large grin on their faces. "YOU GUYS DID IT!"

"Yup." I grinned pathetically, squeezing the shit out of them. "We've got too much swag!"

"Now, now, Touko, don't get cocky." Drayden reprimanded me with a smile. "It's not a good quality."

"Y'er wrong, Drayden." Clay commented gruffly. "It's alright to be a bit cocky every now and then, 'eh?"

"Eh, but he's right-"

"Everybody!" May was yelling. "You HAVE to come see this! NOW!"

We scrambled inside the door, my pokemon venturing in after all of us. Together, murmuring about what it could be about, we followed May into the living room, where the T.V was blaring out a 'breaking news' segment.

"Unova's new leader, King N Harmonia, has officially called out on Dawn and Red, champions of the other regions. If he is successful, he will, undoubtedly, be the strongest trainer of us all."

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun. I hate homework:D! R/R please. Can we try and get to 100 reviews before this story is over? If so, I'll post a sequel...*puppy-dog eyes***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Gah! It's been a while, hasn't it? I completely lost track of time...and these fanfics...god I'm such a bad person! D: Anyways...um, sorry. Life's/School's been a big mess, so, um, yeah. Anyways, I'm back! This might be finished in somewhere near 5-10 more chapters, ne? :D So...can you guys get to 100? Pretty please with cherries and a sequel on top?**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

I watched, speechless, as the news reporter continued to give more info on N's 'challenge'.

"What do you intend on doing?" Drayden asked formally, his face stoic, but his eyes betrayed his worry.

"Well, we can't _not_ accept it." Dawn bit her finger nervously. "Yet..."

"This is a formal battle, no?" Drew piped in. "Why not make sure there's no cheating?"

I slowly started smirking as a plan fell together in my head. "I have an idea..."

"I know that look." Burgh grinned. "Same look on your face before you pulled the final move to win your 2nd badge."

"Well...this has been announced to the world now, has it not?" I asked them rhetorically. "So, why not make him battle in front of the world?"

Elesa beamed wildly. "Oh, you evil little girl!"

I smirked again. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" Burgh and Elesa chorused.

"I'm lost." Dawn whined.

"Join the club." Paul muttered scathingly.

"She didn't even say what she was thinking, how'd you all know what she was talking about?" May complained.

"We're just cool like that." I grinned, hooking my arm through Elesa's and Burgh's.

"Actually, it's because we've known her for so long." Drayden explained, smiling softly; it was just a turn of lips.

Right away, the mood dropped as my 'family' looked away, somewhat hurt and offended. Well, they wanted to know, did they not?

"When are we gettin' this show on der road, Touko?" Clay growled, grabbing my attention.

"I...er..." I stalled, not wanting to admit that I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to face Ghetsis and N again.

"Not soon." Elesa interrupted, patting my back. "We're not ready, 'cause we still got stuff to teach Touko over here."'

"You do?" I deadpanned, suddenly worried for my pokemon and I's safety.

"Oh, yes." Burgh grinned evilly. "A LOT to teach you, and your pokemon, dearest."

"I'm scared." Yeah, just throwing it out there.

"You should be." Clay put it bluntly (joy to the freaking world!).

"Eh..."

"You're scaring the girl, children." Drayden stepped in, pulling me into the safety of his arms.

"We know." The trio answered in unison.

"That's nice." I grumbled affectionately.

"We know." They repeated.

"You can stop now..."

"We know."

"OKAY WE GET IT." Paul snapping, interrupting our banter. "YOU DUMB-ASSES 'KNOW', OKAY."

"Don't talk to them like that." I snarled, glaring at him.

"Yeah only Touko gets to call us dumb-asses!" Burgh agreed, siding with me, then realized what he said. "Wow...hollow victory."

I laughed. "I wholeheartedly agree."

"Alright, _children_." Drayden cracked a smile. "Let's go turn a bit more, yes?"

* * *

We, as in the gym leaders and I, all walked (ran like little children) outside in the direction of the forest.

"So, let's get serious for a minute." I interrupted our conversation. "Who's training who?"

Drayden answered first. "I'll train Haxorous. Dragon-types are my specialty, yes?"

"I call Leavanny!" Burgh yelled, jumping off a large rock. "Let us dance through our lesson!"

"I'll train yer Simisear if you want." Clay grunted. "Help him wit his strength, eh? Needs to bash a few heads in."

"Uh...I'll train your Victini?" Elesa added. "I'll help with her speed and agility."

"I'll take Reshiram and Samurott, then." I grinned, throwing my poke-balls into the air. My team assembled, their various cries echoing through the air, and each respective pokemon went off with their trainee. Samurott and Reshiram, however, stayed behind with me.

"Touko." Cynthia's soft voice interrupted me before I could speak. I turned to indicate that she should talk, and came to face the others. All of them.

"Need some help?" Red offered attentively, a desperate light in his eyes.

"No...unless Cynthia's offering." I told him curtly, looking at said champion with a small smile.

"If you want my help, you've got it," she told me, sending Red a sad, apologetic look.

"Thank you." I told her, adamantly ignoring Red and the others. "Sammy, Ri, c'mon. Let's find an open space, you two are battling each other."

_"Are we practicing that move you wanted me to learn, Touko?" _Samurott asked as he bounded along beside me.

"Yup." I smiled at him. "You think you can pull it off now?"

_"YES!" _Samurott roared enthusiastically. _"I GOT THIS."_

I laughed, patting his shoulder lovingly. "Let's see. Riri, are you alright with battling Samurott?"

_"Anything to help, Touko." _Riri inclined, bowing her head to me.

"Thank you." I told her gratefully.

Together, we all approached a pretty big clearing, with lush grass and towering trees.

"Alright. Sammy on the right, Riri on the left." I told them, taking charge. We weren't here to mess around.

Both pokemon cried out in agreement, before sprinting off to their respective sides.

"Now, Riri, this isn't really training for you." I explained to her, waving my hands around. "This is more or less something I've been trying to teach Samurott, and you're going to be training next, 'kay?"

_"Of course."_

I nodded sharply, smiled, and turned to face Samurott. "Alright, sweetheart, you remember what to do, right? Run forward, jump when you're around the middle of the field, start spinning, use water beam, land, run forward, and end with razor shell."

_"Er, yeah. I remember...I also remember not being able to do it."_

"None of that." I scolded lightly, giving him a stern look. "C'mon, let's see what you've got."

Watching with critical eyes, I stood there as Samurott raced forward, heading towards the middle of the field. I could see, sense, the insecurity in Samurott, and it was killing me slowly. My pokemon was insecure.

"You got this, Sammy!" I cheered him on, hoping it'll curb his anxiety.

Instead, it did the exact opposite.

When Samurott jumped, his front paws didn't get off the round right. The result of that? He crash landed, skidding and rolling across the greenery.

Immediately, I raced over, falling onto my knees to inspect him. "Samurott!"

_"Ow."_

"Are you okay?"

_"Ow."_

"Damn it, Sammy, what happened?"

_"I can't do this, Touko. Take me out of the team." _Samurott whimpered, pawing at my leg.

"Sammy, I refuse to let you talk like that!" I cried, giving him a look of pure exasperation. "You're a part of the damn team so stop moaning, get up, and let's try this again!"

_"What...c'mon...blah, fine." _Samurott whined, before getting back on his feet.

"That's my boy." I grinned, also getting up.

It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

A few hours later, we staggered back into the house, exhausted.

"Anybody hungry?" Burgh asked, flopping onto the sofa. "I'm just gonna order pizza."

"Watch me gain like fifty pounds off all this junk food." I grumbled.

"Your mother wouldn't approve." Elesa clucked, grinning crazily.

"I don't think ANY mother would approve." I told her, laughing.

"Guys, more N action on the news..." Burgh interrupted us hurriedly. "It's about Touko, too."

"Oh, damn it..." Drayden growled, sitting down on the love-seat. The rest of us gathered around him and Burgh, anxious to see what N had to say this time.

"...and we have contacted her." N was explaining to the reporter.

"What now." I growled, glaring at the screen.

"And she has agreed."

"Agreed to what?" Elesa cried, outraged. "That lying scumbag!"

"What has she agreed to, Lord N?" The reporter asked, curious.

"To be my wife."

_Oh, HELL NO._

* * *

**A/N: Un fin! Uh oh, N...you lying butt-face. D: Review for quicker update?**


	10. Chapter 10

******A/N: I'm glad you're all enjoying this so far. :) Okay, so, since I love plot twists (but I don't like being on the receiving end), here's...chapter 10! Voila! I love it, personally. :D 'Cause, well...it was hinted on (not really but okay), but I finally got to the point in the story where I could start writing it! Plus, my PM buddy Rodoshe asked if I could use her OC, so...YAY MY PROBLEM WITH THE CHARACTER WAS FILLED. So overjoyed. Anyways, folks, enjoy! **

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Nor Theresa. :) **

* * *

******Touko's POV:**

* * *

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. A major one.

"Did he-" Clay began.

"What the-" Elesa growled.

"Oh Arceus..." Drayden sighed, but I could see the molten anger in his eyes.

"He wants his ass kicked. I can tell. This proves it. Ass-kicking, commence!" Burgh yelled, pumping his fist into the air.

"Alright. Alright, this does it." I snarled, moving from where I was standing. Everybody's eyes followed me as I stalked over to the front door. Drayden, intellectual as always, grabbed my arm in an attempt to stop me.

"Touko, don't rush into this-"

"Rush into this?" I cried. "RUSH INTO THIS? DRAYDEN, HE JUST TOLD THE FREAKING WORLD I AGREED TO MARRY HIM."

He sighed. "I know, Touko, I know. You still can't...it's what they're hoping for, child. Please, think this through."

I paused midst my rage, somewhat offended. "Drayden, do you not think I'm ready for this?"

We locked eyes, and the room that had been filled with idle chit-chat and dangerous threats fell silent.

Drayden took his sweet time to answer my accusation. "Touko," he began slowly. "I don't think you're weak. Anybody who flew through the Elite 4 like that is not weak. However, I believe that you are currently emotionally unstable and you still need time."

I faltered, knowing he was right. "I...I...I'm sorry, Drayden. I shouldn't be taking out my frustration on you."

He smiled softly. "I understand, Touko, I really do. Here's a thought; how about you, Burgh, Elesa, Clay and I all go for a walk to clear our minds? We seem to need it right now."

Yeah, my frustration, and their potty mouths. I nodded softly, pulling the door open. The trio followed Drayden and I into the cool, mid-summer night, silent and put out.

What in the name of _Arceus_ has N done to us?

Together, we walked down the trail in pursuit of the giant clearing I'd been training in before. Already, my fingers rested atop my poke-balls, restless and impatiently waiting to let them out for some fresh air. Despite the fact we were still walking, I pulled them free of their holders and let them all out. "Go ahead, you guys, get some fresh air." I said, before turning back to the others.

"Goddammit." Burgh muttered. "This sucks."

"Agreed, for once." Elesa murmured. I stifled a laugh, surprisingly enough. These two could lift my spirits no matter wh-

Suddenly, two figures emerged from the trees on our right. Startled, the five of us staggered and stared, and I almost fell down.

It was N.

I felt all the air in my lungs leave me, just as Drayden grabbed my elbow. "You." I hissed, my eyes dilated.

"Me," he smirked. "Hello, _wife_."

"NO." I screamed, stomping my foot. Childish, I know, but Drayden still clung to my arm, so I couldn't go over and beat him into the ground.

"Is someone throwing a hissy fit?" N laughed darkly. "Well that sure isn't new."

"Shut up, N. At least I don't cheat!" I cried, glaring at him so hard that if looks could kill, he'd be 6 feet under.

"Oh, I didn't cheat," he purred. "I simply used my grunts to my advantage."

Something was off, and I could tell. The N I somewhat knew was partially innocent, having been secluded from the world as a child.

Yet I didn't really have time to dwell on it. Suddenly, a shadow flew over my head and towards N, hitting him head on. The impact sent the 'shadow' and N tumbling onto the forest floor.

The 'shadow' was Samurott.

"Sammy, don't!" I yelled, breaking free of Drayden's grip.

"_WHO ARE YOU!_" Samurott roared, using Razor Shell against 'N'. "_ZOROARK?_"

_What_?

Slowly, the illusion started to break and fade, the spiderwebs of cracks forming and spreading quickly.

"Oh dear lord..." I heard someone whisper in awe.

Soon enough, Zoroark was in front of us, N's cube necklace hanging around its neck. He was, indeed, N's Zoroark. The very same that I battled.

"What the hell is N's Zoroark doing here?" Elesa asked, befuddled.

"Oh, easy. It's not his Zoroark." A female voice interrupted softly. I turned, surprised, to face the second figure that'd walked out of the trees with Zoroark.

She looked to be young, around 12 or 13. Her long, dark purple tresses reached her waist, pin-straight. Purple glasses were pushed up the bridge of her nose, and red, rose-shaped earrings graced her ears whilst black bracelets adorned her wrists. Atop of her head was a black beret, and she wore a longish, purple top covered in striped and belted with a belt buckle. Finally, her black leggings were followed by heeled, purple sandals.

"Who...are you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Really, I wasn't in a mood for shit. Much less N-related shit.

"Theresa." The girl responded, her voice quiet. "I..."

"Your name doesn't really tell us who you are." I growled impatiently.

"Touko," Drayden began gently. "Give her a chance."

I sighed, crossing my arms across my chest and pinching the bridge of my nose. "You have 5 minutes. Explain what the hell you're doing with N's Zoroark, and why you are here."

Theresa let out a bitter laugh, cracked and brittle. "Oh, believe me. 5 minutes will not be enough."

And so we walked back to the villa.

* * *

"Alright, start spitting." I announced, leaning against the wall as Drayden handed the girl a cup of steaming hot tea.

"I..." she sighed, running a hand through her hair; she'd taken her beret off. "Well, for you to understand, I must start off with one of the most shocking things. However, believe me; it's not the most shocking." She gave us a dry smirk, but I could see the tiredness in her eyes. I motioned for her to continue.

"I'm N's sister."

* * *

**A/N: I had to end it there! I'M SORRY! *dodges incoming ammunition* Okay, okay. JUST REVIEW, AND I SHALL UPDATE FASTER. Seriously, I have the other chapter done already. :) SO REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

******A/N: Ehehe...er...yeah, this is late. Despite the fact I had it typed up, I failed to be able to post it quick. I'M SO SORRY. But...I graduated? YAY FOR ME FINISHING MIDDLE SCHOOL! No? Oh...okay...let's move onto the chapter, shall we? So, a quick recap: last chapter, the gym leaders and Touko find N's Zoroark with a mysterious girl named Theresa, who they find out to be N's sister. Now they're sitting down and waiting to hear her story.**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

******Warning: Dark theme in this chapter. You have been warned. Nothing 'M' rated, but things are mentioned. Vaguely, however.**

* * *

******Touko's POV:**

* * *

N...had a _sister_?

"What..." I mumbled, shell-shocked. The psycho that had declared me his wife out of the blue had a sister? A...what?

"Well, 'dun dun dun'..." Burgh muttered to himself, earning a slap to the head from Elesa.

"Explain." I told Theresa curtly, folding my arms and leaning back into my seat. She sighed quietly, linking her fingers together. Zoroark slipped closer to her, grunting in comfort. She smiled sadly, pet his nose, and started her story. "Ghetsis...well, he wasn't my mother's husband. S-Someone else was."

"Wait." I interrupted her, confused. "If...your mother's N's mother, how is Ghetsis not your father?"

Theresa whimpered, a single tear sliding down her cheek, and my heart broke for her. She reminded me of myself; lost and confused about my family. Though, maybe...she wasn't as confused. Or lost.

"He..." She paused, closing her eyes and gathering strength from somewhere inside her. "N's a rape baby."

Everyone in the room stopped breathing. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop as the news and severity of his actions hit me full on. If N was a rape baby, that meant Ghetsis had actually raped someone in his life.

"Oh my god..." I heard Elesa whisper, sick.

"That's...fucked up." I heard Burgh growl, disgusted. Theresa shuddered, her eyes unblinking and haunted. She was haunted. "Yes...well, my mother didn't have it in her to get an abortion. So she gave birth to the monster's child, only to...one night, have him kidnapped by the monster himself."

"Hold on." Drayden stopped her, kindness in a resented form sweeping off of him. He was trying to stay calm, I could tell. "So, Ghetsis raped your mother, and she gave birth to N. Then, Ghetsis came back and kidnapped N? Am I the only one who sees this as more than a mere...'parental obsession'?"

I nodded slowly, the puzzle pieces connected in my head. "He...he needed a heir. Someone to raise for the throne."

Drayden nodded, his expression grim. "Continue, child."

Theresa nodded, nervous. "Well, yes...my mother, she was...strong. Yeah, strong. She didn't let it get to her, but you could tell that...there were cracks in her. She wasn't fully broken as some would expect, but she wasn't completely alright, either. Anyways, she continued nurturing her pokemon and taking care of her gym-"

"Your mom's a gym leader?" I spluttered, thrown off. Man, could she throw anymore fast balls at us? Theresa nodded, now somewhat impatient; I could see the wild hurry in her eyes.

"Yes, she is. The gym leader of Heartthrome City in Sinnoh," she confirmed. Red, Cynthia, and Dawn all jumped out of their seats.

"What?" Dawn cried. "He-he..."

"HE RAPED FANTINA?" Red roared, his eyes hard.

"He...he'll pay." Cynthia was shaking, her normal cool composure dropped.

I gazed at them warily, unsure as to how I should deal with them. Right now, I needed to hear what Theresa had to say. She gazed at me pleadingly now, dropping all walls and barriers. "Please, Touko. You need to help me. He..that man...has captured my mom. I don't know what he wants with her, but it can't be good!"

My brows furrowed; yet another person who wanted to depend on me. "I...I'll try my best, Theresa. However, I can't make any promises, 'kay?" I told her truthfully. She nodded, a relieved look crossing her features. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Alright." Elesa interrupted. "Now that that's done, what're we doing now?"

A thoughtful (or thoughtless) silence fell over everybody in the room. "Well." Paul began, glancing at everyone. "It's not like we can delay it much longer, right?"

Drew nodded. "Yeah, the sooner the better. I mean, who knows what Ghetsis'll do to them."

"The sooner we can save Leaf, the better." May declared.

"But-" I tried, only to be interrupted by Dawn. "Let's go tomorrow!"

"'EY!" Clay roared, getting everybody to quiet down. "LISTEN 'ERE. Y'ALL AND YOUR STUPIDITY 'RE GONNA GET US ALL CAUGHT. SO, SIT TIGHT AND LET M'GIRL TOUKO HANDLE THIS, 'IGHT?"

They nodded, Paul giving Clay a dirty look. I got out of my seat and started pacing, unsure as to what we should do. "Well..." I said after a few minutes. "I, personally, think it's time that we go back."

They all nodded, accepting my choice. "But," I continued. "We do th-"

Suddenly, the sound of roaring pokemon and explosions interrupted me, causing us all to jump to our feet.

"Oh, Touko." I heard someone cackle. "Little hero dearest. Did you think you could hide from us for long?"

* * *

**A/N: *raises eyebrow* Oh no? XD I'm a little unsatisfied with the length... Anyways, review and convince me that after an initial update for all the others, 'Rise and Fall' should be the fanfic I should review again quickly. ;) I might just have something up in a day or two if so...:D **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: We're probably, like...3/5 through the story? Yeah? That sounds about right...:D And we're just over the halfway mark to 100! I love you all! :D Again, I know I've said it before about this, but this IS indeed a rather...secluded pairing, and the fact that every, single one of you took the time to review really warms my heart. :) Anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the chapter! **

* * *

******Warning: You're not allowed to kill the author. Just saying.**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Touko's POV:**

Everybody jumped to their feet, startled and/or frightened.

"How'd they find us?" Burgh cried, running over to close the curtains along with Elesa. More explosions shook the ground, and I found myself tumbling to the floor only to be caught by Red. I then realized, through my dazed fear and confusion, that Yellow had also fallen and was now yelling, full throttle, at Red.

"NOW'S NOT THE TIME, YELLOW," he roared, glaring at her and getting her to shut up.

"Everyone." Drayden called over the uproar. "We have to get going. Does everyone have a flying type?"

A chorus of 'yes's sounded through the living room, somewhat audible over the raging attacks from the outside.

"Wait." Yellow whined. "I don't."

"Perfect!" I jumped in before anybody else could offer her a ride. "You can stay back here with the Professor and make sure everybody here is safe. You'll also be safe, of course." Okay, I wasn't sure about that, but...I didn't want her coming!

"Alright, everybody." Clay grabbed my arm and started yanking me down the hallway. "Through the back, now!"

With my eyes on everybody behind us, I yanked out RiRi's poke-ball. I heard Burgh swearing, Elesa huffing, and the others murmuring between themselves.

"Now, Touko." Clay began, gripping my hand harder. "I want yer promise to be careful."

"Hey." I told him with a grin. "I don't find trouble, trouble finds me."

"Damn right," he grunted with a crooked smile.

Suddenly, we were outside, and the various fire blasts and water guns were raining down on us.

"C'mon out, Riri!" I called, throwing her poke-ball into the air. And then, just like that, I had a 'brilliant' idea.

"Guys, everybody fly ahead of me." I instructed. "I got a plan."

Nodding (some rather reluctantly), they all mounted their pokemon (Elesa and Burgh rode Drayden's pokemon), and got off into the air.

Mounting Riri with the utmost care, I settled on the fluffy spot just under her neck. She rose off the ground, sending the bushes tumbling across the grassy infield, before jetting off into the night sky.

"Ri, this might be uncomfortable for you, but I'm going to turn around and stand, plus let everybody else, alright?"

She made a determined sound, which I took as a yes. Gritting my teeth and tuning out the cries of the grunts' pokemon, I knelt and turned around, facing the enemies. Eyeing the mass amount, I pulled out my remaining five poke-balls and threw them into the air, watching the bright, white lights as they each appeared onto Reshiram's back.

"Alright, you 5." I began, my eyes darting back and forth between the skies, the enemies, and the 'allies'. "I need you to trust you instincts, and keep us all safe. Take down the grunts using whichever moves YOU think you should use. I'll just be here to heal you all if need be. Alright?"

Sounds of agreement filled the air, and in less than a minute, my pokemon were throwing everything they had at the grunts, taking them down in a few hits maximum (between us, the grunts were never really a challenge; more like a nuisance).

"Touko!" I heard Drayden call. "We're not heading to Unova just yet."

"What? Why not?" I yelled back, momentarily distracted from the battle.

"This is what N wants, Touko!" he yelled back. "For us to come, divided and injured, to fall pray to his commands! We're heading to Sinnoh, and then some of us'll go and save the others!"

Before I could answer, the cry of pain from Simisear caught my attention right away. Whirling around, I came to see him kneeling on the ground, a bloodied gash running the length of his arm.

"Simi!" I cried out, panicked.

_"Ow..."_ Simi moaned in response, clutching his arm. Right away, I could feel the vibes of sheer fear from my pokemon. He...he was loosing too much blood...

"No!" I screamed, my voice cracking. "Baby, you have to stay with me. Stay with mommy...RIRI, FIND US A POKEMON CENTER, PLEASE!"

Right away, Reshiram's wings folded inwards, and we plummeted below the clouds. Sobbing dryly, I turned to the other 4 who'd stopped and were watching me. "I need you guys to keep fighting so I can get Simi some help."

They nodded and with new-found strength, they attacked the few leftover grunts from before who were still following us, relentless.

_"Touko, I...we're in-between regions, this might take a little longer." _Riri informed me worriedly. I gasped, and glanced down at Simi, who, now, had extremely shallow breathing, his eyelids drooping.

"C'mon, Simi, stay with me, please..." I begged brokenheartedly.

_"I-It hurts, mommy. B-but not as much as seeing N's ugly face. Ugh." _Simi retorted, cracking a small smile, some of his normal demeanor returning. Despite my tears and pain, I found myself laughing. More so, I was chuckling.

"Touko, watch out!" I hear someone scream, and suddenly, I was free-falling through the sky, my head pounding.

_"Mommy!" _I heard Simi cry, and somewhere above us, I heard the wind being manipulated by Reshiram as she dove down to catch us before we fell. I knew that, somehow, a grunt had gotten through my pokemon and had somehow landed a hit on me. I knew that somehow, it had been strong enough to knock me off of Riri. I also knew that the window of hope for Simi was starting to close, and there was slim to none that I could do about it. I realized, with minimal surprise, that I was severely bleeding, too.

Above us, through my red, hazy daze, I heard people screaming, yelling and cursing. And suddenly, I was blacking out, my grip on Simisear slacking.

* * *

**Third Person POV (JUST because I couldn't leave you all hanging like that! Leave a review for my kindness LOL):**

Touko blacked out, Simi being separated from her grasp. The duo fell at a shockingly fast pace, scaring the others. Reshiram, gritting her teeth, shot a Fusion Flare into the sky as a distraction before pelting downwards in pursuit of her trainer and ally.

The trees. The mass amount of greenery that separated the regions from each other. They were approaching too fast. Reshiram, throwing her head back and forth, made her final decision. Tucking her majestic wings in even further, she plummeted faster towards the trees and the falling duo.

"No!" Drayden shouted, fearing for the dragon's life. "Reshiram, no!"

"What's wrong, Drayden?" Elesa asked, shocked. The old man never shouted, much less in such a pleading tone.

"Reshiram's too big for the trees," he explained. "I...she'll slam right into them!"

Right away, the others started panicking; the old man had a point. What were they to do?

"Amazing." They all heard Red mutter. They turned, questioning, to find him staring at Reshiram's retreating back. "Her sheer loyalty to Touko...already...amazing..."

They understood what he was saying, but...now wasn't the time to admire Touko's skills as a trainer.

"Haxorous, please." Drayden commanded. "Go down, as well."

It was then a loud crash emitted, and dust rose up to fan their faces and block their sight.

* * *

**A/N: Think Touko's dead? Think Simisear's dead? Think Reshiram's dead? Post a review or two for a quicker update. :D Until next time folks.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Uh, this was supposed to go up yesterday but a surprise visit to my cousin's/ sleepover at my cousin's threw me off...**

**ANYWAYS, I didn't have any inspiration for ANY of the other fanfics (don't kill me please guys) sooo...here I am! Again! :D *snuggles all my adoring fans* wahah. I love you all. :D (Even you, Luck, even you.)**

******I promise that before the end of the story you'll all get recognition for being so loyal. Kay? Kay. :D**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Or Theresa. **

* * *

**Touko's POV (Okay, so, that's ONE person not dead hehe):**

_Darkness_. That was all I was seeing. I was swimming in midnight-black pain, lost, confused and scared.

Yeah, there, I said it; I was, and still completely am, scared.

This whole time, I was scared of one thing or another.

I was _always scared_ of Ghetsis and N, in case they found me.

I was _scared_ of Red, and how he'd affect me.

I was _scared_ Red would confront me about the matter concerning Yellow.

I was _scared_ someone, _anyone_ I cared about, was going to die because of me. What if someone did, and I was shunned for it? Unloved? Hated?

I was _scared_ of losing Drayden, Elesa, Clay or Burgh during the flying fight. That they would fall and it would be all my fault. That they'd die and everyone would hate me for it.

I was _scared_. Did anybody really understand that? Did anybody see it? That their 'hero' was scared out of her wits? That she needed support that she just _wasn't_ getting?

I doubted it.

They all thought...they all thought I had will-power. That I had strength. Wisdom. Smarts. Logic.

I had none of that. None of it.

And suddenly, I felt myself waking up, being yanked out of my self-doubting reverie. Cracking my eyes open, I stared up at the starry-night sky. It was peaceful. _Too _peaceful...

Then, just like that, the memories forced their way back into my head and I remembered my bloodied, injured Simisear.

"Simi!" I yelled, stumbling off the ground with haste, and crying out as I fell back down. My arm was bloodied and hurt...badly. It was hurting worse now, because I had put all my weight onto it when trying to get up. I also noticed a new gash running the length of my leg, still bleeding profusely.

"_Yo, mommy, stop yelling you're giving me a headache. Man, I have THE biggest hangover EVER." _Simi whined from a few meters beside me. Sighing in relief, I fell back against the ground.

"_Child? Simisear? Are you alright?" _I heard Reshiram's voice ask. What was she doing here?

"_Yeah you guys scared the fucking crap out of us." _Hax growled. I then saw my other pokemon sitting there, snacking on some berries.

I chuckled at Haxie's childish attitude, struggling to sit up again. "Uh, sorry guys. Anyways, any clue where we are?"

"_We were teleported, child._" Riri told me, and she herself lifted her head and glanced around. "_No, this cannot be..._"

"What's wrong, Ri?" I asked, worriedly. Why was she so surprised?

She shook her head, before placing it back down in my lap. "_Nothing...nothing...we have something to discuss._"

"We do?"

"_Yes. What is this sudden self-doubt?_" She asked, flapping her wings gently. "_Tell me, before they come._"

"Before who come?"

"_Don't avoid the question._"

Damn it. I sighed, staring out at the lake with a glazed look to my eyes. "I...dunno. After that fight? I just...I can't do this, Ri."

"_Alas, is this our future hero?_" A chime-like voice asked, giggling. Right away, I could tell it was a pokemon. Turning my head around, I came to face a blue, alien-like pokemon. Despite it's unique appearance, it still gave off an air of elegance and beauty.

"_Azelf._" Reshiram murmured. "_It's nice to see you again._"

"_Likewise, Reshiram. You have finally been awakened, I see. By a trainer, nonetheless._" Azelf stated, floating around my head.

"_I have indeed, with a purpose._" Riri responded, tilting her head to the side.

"_Oh really? What is this 'purpose' you speak of?_" Azelf asked, genuinely curious.

"_Saving the world._"

I felt the air leave me at the truth of her words, but it was at that moment that a magical (yes that was the only way to describe it) tinkle sounded through the small clearing, alerting me. Sitting up straighter, I glanced around to see two more of the alien-like pokemon floating towards Azelf and Reshiram. They had the same air of elegance and posh as Azelf did.

"Wow...are these, like, legendary pokemon?" I found myself muttering.

Reshiram chuckled in response. "_They are, child. You can recognize it, yes? Hello, Mesprit, Uxie; quite nice of you to join us._"

The yellow-headed one chuckled. "_Hello, Reshiram. It is nice to see you again._"

The pink-headed one bobbed around her sisters and Reshiram. "_Yes, indeed. We didn't quite believe it when we felt your aura around this area again, and so little Azelf floated off to see if it was true or not. Gave you quite a scare, I believe. Excuse us for that, it was a mere accident._"

"_I am not a child, Mesprit!_" Azelf cried, indignant.

The transportation to the lake had been _Azelf's_ fault?

"_It's no problem, Mesprit._" Reshiram told her, before glancing back up at the sky almost anxiously. "_It has, indeed, been nice talking to you again, my old friends, but alas, my trainer, my allies and I must be on our way. Is there any way you can possibly help us to where our friends are?_"

Uxie paused, twirling around in the air before facing me. "_Of course, Reshiram, we'll help as best as we can, but we have some...unattended business to clear up with your trainer._"

"_You...ah. Alright. You three try talking some sense into her._"

"_Child._" Uxie started, coming closer. "_You respect your pokemon and treat them well, yes?_"

I jumped slightly, before blushing. "Y-Yes, Uxie, of course."

"_Say if they were hurt, as is Simisear at the moment, would you give anything to make the pain go away?_" Mesprit asked, bobbing over to her sister's side. My pokemon, alongside Reshiram, were watching with interest as the three spirits interrogated me.

"Of course. It's hurting myself, almost to the point of physical pain, to watch Simi suffer the way he is." I answered honestly. A slight whimper of sincere love and adoring care came from Simi following my words, and I turned and patted his head affectionately.

"_Yes, yes; we can see that in your golden heart and silvered soul._" Azelf swirled around my head, silver, sparkly dust trailing behind her. "_Do you keep your pokemon happy? Safe?_"

"It's all I worry about. Badges and status mean nothing to me."

"_What does your adventure, your...legacy, for lack of a better term, mean to you, Touko? What does it mean to you, truly, deeply, sincerely?_" Uxie asked.

For a moment, I was thrown off; my legacy? "What...what do you mean, Uxie?"

"_What do you think she means, young one? There is no right or wrong answer._" Mesprit soothed me, and it got me thinking. And suddenly, I was seeing my destiny in a whole new light.

"_She understands..._" I heard Azelf murmur happily.

They all waited patiently for my answer, and I finally found the words to say what I felt (more or less). "It...it means...that I shouldn't be worrying. I should be believing in myself, and my pokemon, because...that's how I raised them. To believe in themselves and to never give up despite how bad the situation looks. It...it means I shouldn't be scared of the battle with N that's coming. It means I should be...I should be on that point between serenity and rage. Keep calm, yet just angry enough to give N what he deserves."

Uxie smiled, as did Azelf (who was beaming) and Mesprit. "_Well done child, you are ready to face what is to come._"

"_Uxie?_" Reshiram interrupted, sounding startled. "_You speak as if you know what Touko has to face._"

The legendary pokemon sighed, before turning and facing the lake seemingly ages a couple thousand years. "_Being...being a sought-out pokemon with stereotypical 'strength' is not easy, Reshiram. Neither is being a keeper of one of the three lakes. We see and hear things from passerby's that we don't necessarily want to hear._"

"_Be more forward with me, Uxie._"

Mesprit cut in, tinkling in despair. "_This sense of 'fate' and 'destiny' that we, as living beings, believe in are extremely fragile matters, Reshiram. Strings you'd never believe would get tangled...they become ensnared, ripped, and weakened. We all have our parts to play in the coming of a new era, a new dynasty, but...yet..._"

Now, I was getting worried. "What are you talking about?"

"_You'll see, child, you'll see._" Uxie told me. "_I believe, as do my sisters, that you will make the right choice. If not, well...let us not go there in hopes that it will not happen, yes?_"

Before I could beg for them to tell me what they were talking about, they started circling around my pokemon and I, silver, gold, and pink sparkles surrounded us like fresh snowflakes. Under the strong moonlight, the specks shimmered and sparkled like magic, and suddenly, the three spirits faded away and I was sitting between Red and Yellow.

Magic? Or just more of pokemon hope? Anyways, I knew what I had to do know.

Standing up, I faced everyone's shocked and relieved faces. "I'm ready for this fight. N's fucking going down."

* * *

**A/N: Whew! A talk with the three spirits? Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf and Riri seem to know each other. Moreover, a few lines I threw in that...I love! ;D**

**1) _"Yes, yes; we can see that in your golden heart and silvered soul." Azelf swirled around my head, silver, sparkly dust trailing behind her. _**

******Oh my god! 'Heartgold'? 'SoulSilver'? SEE WHAT I DID THERE? Hehe.**

* * *

**2)"...It means I should be...I should be on that point between serenity and rage..."**

**X-Men: First Class? Charles' advice to Eric? :D**

**Anyways, ehe, review please? Until next chapter?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Now, now. I couldn't leave THIS chapter until the end, because, well...I'm a sucker for happiness. :D Or a cliffhanger...UH. Anyways, my dearest fans, I hope you enjoy and review, because we're closing in on 100 AND the last...2/5 of the story? Yeah. Hehe.**

* * *

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Theresa.**

* * *

******Again, not allowed to kill the authoress!**

* * *

**Touko's POV:**

* * *

I heard some laughing, a few chuckles, and I saw a couple smiles. What I didn't see were Elesa, Clay, Burgh, and Drayden. Instantly, my adrenaline faded and I found myself worrying immensely.

"Where are they?" I asked, starting to panic. What if something bad happened to them? What if they were hurt? Or even worse-

I stopped myself from going there. Dawn, who'd been curled up in the sofa with a bowl of popcorn, turned to me and offered a grin. "You'll see soon enough."

That wasn't very reassuring. Turning away from my 'family', I headed out the door despite their calls of protest. Screw them; _clearly_, they couldn't tell I was full-out panicking.

Some family, alright.

* * *

I pulled out my poke-balls, (somehow, my pokemon had ended up in them again), and released everyone. The backyard-ish area was quiet big, big enough for Riri to rest up.

"Alright everyone." I started. "Everybody's alright, yes? No injuries?"

I forgot to mention that in the mystical sparkles, Simi and I had been completely healed; the gruesome gashes were gone.

A chorus of 'yes's followed my concerned questioning, and Simisear jumped onto my back. Laughing, I went down into the longish grass, rolling around with Simisear in a play fight. Soon enough, the others joined in, and Sammy used Bubble Beam into the air so we were surrounded by the little spheres of blue water and light.

It was then I remembered that the four gym leaders were MIA, and I sobered up. Of course, Reshiram, who'd been off to the side under the large birch tree with Leavanny just resting, turned to me with a worried look. "_Child? What's wrong?_"

Getting off the ground, I plodded over to the tree and curled up under Riri's wing. Instantly, her motherly warmth brought comfort to me, and I found myself telling her, "Elesa, Clay, Burgh, and Drayden are missing."

Sammy, Simi, Hax, Lea, and Vi snuggled around Riri and I, and I wrapped my arms around them all, gazing up at the sky. Were my family doing the same? Were they alright? What was I doing, sitting around, while they were being kept prisoner? So many questions, with no answers at all...

A single tear slid down my cheek, leaving a wet trail in its wake.

Well, my 'family' wasn't looking at the sky or caring about anything at the moment; they were inside watching chick flicks (courtesy of the females, I was going to guess. Or maybe Yellow?). Did they care that I was hurting? Probably not. Pushing my head up a little to glance inside the window at the side of the house, I noticed Red was looking out the same window as I was looking through, a worried look in his eyes. Did he care? I didn't want to think so...I couldn't risk getting hurt again.

Yeah, his betrayal did hurt, because I'd just opened up to him. And besides, how could he cheat on my mom like that? She was the best person in the whole wide world!

I was being a little childish, I know, but eh. I'm allowed to be myself every once and a while, right? Over the last few days, I hadn't...been myself. At all. I'd been a hollow vessel; a broken trainer who had to save the world.

"_Ah, you must not worry about them, Touko, they are fine. I promise you that._"

Right away, it felt as if 100 years of stress had been lifted off my shoulders. "Thanks, Ri. That calmed me right down."

The midnight sky reigned peaceful, surprisingly calming me down. I remembered Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit, who believed in me. I remembered their kind words, and how they showed me the truth.

"_Well, we have great timing to say the least. They're back,_" she mused, lifting up her wing so I could scramble to my feet.

"Seriously?" I cried. "Alright!"

I ran across the grass, my pokemon trailing behind me in excitement; I could hear their chitter chatter from here, a couple meters ahead of them. I wonder where they'd gone? It was then, suddenly, Drayden's yelling from before jumped into my mind. No, did...they...

Right before I could throw the door open myself, it was flung open, nearly hitting me in the face. But it didn't matter. Why?

Because standing there, in all their forgotten glory, were my mom, Cheren, Bianca, the Elite 4, Alder, and the rest of the gym leaders (and of course the 4 that went to go get them).

* * *

**A/N: Shorter than usual BUT cliffhanger love!:D So, review for a fast(er) update? :D And I know I haven't been that nice with the other stories, but...I promise I'll update them ASAP! I just have a lot going on for R/F. BUT:**

**1) FP's next chapter is a WIP.**

**2) PJ will be starting up soon. :D**

**So, yes, I'll be a better authoress to you soon enough...but for now...review what we have here, eh? LILAC, OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi again, guys! We're 32 reviews away from 100! C'mon, we can do this. :) This chapter...uh...(well I write this beforehand so let's see)...let's just say I don't know how this'll end up. I have a vague idea of what I wanna write, but that's it. **

* * *

******Touko's POV:**

* * *

"M-Mommy?" I whispered, shocked. "Cheren? Bianca?"

"Hi, sweetheart." My mom responded, tears in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Her words triggered my legs, breaking me from my reverie. Running forward, I buried myself in her arms, sobbing. I felt them wrap around me comfortingly as Mom buried her head in my hair.

I felt Cheren and Bianca join in on the hug, as did the others, and soon enough we were a big ball of sobbing and arms.

After a few minutes, I pulled away, sniffling. "I'm so glad you're all okay."

"Likewise." Cheren muttered, turning away. His 'manly pride' was getting in the way of our sappy reunion (between you and me, he doesn't have much manly pride but eh).

"Are your pokemon alright, too?" Bianca asked, turning to them with a smile on her tear-stained face. "Hey, everyone. Missed you all."

My pokemon ran forward (aw, that's so cute, they waited their turn!), and jumped at the trio, some of them wading further into the small crowd to cuddle with the gym leaders.

"Aw, baby, I missed you too." I heard my mom tell Sammy, cuddling him with a loving smile gracing her lips.

"L-Leaf." I heard Dawn whisper in disbelief. "It really is you."

Mom turned, heaving, to face the Jhoto crew with a wary expression. "Hey, Dawn. May, Drew, Paul. Professor Oak. Yellow...Red."

I hated how she stumbled over Yellow and Red's names and wore a painful expression while doing so.

Red stared at her with a longing, mournful expression. "Leaf..."

"Ugh, what're you doing back here?" Yellow grumbled, before flipping her hair over her shoulder and stomping back into the house, much like an Donphan would.

Right away, May and Dawn ran out, tackling my mom into the ground. The trio became a tangled mess, Mom telling the two that it was alright, that she was alright, and that she was extremely sorry for leaving them.

"Let's go inside." Drayden decided. I'd already hugged the four that had been MIA (telling them never to scare that much shit out of me again), and so we all agreed. I went in last, making sure to leave the door open so Riri could stick her head and her torso in.

"Why'd you leave?" Paul stated bluntly as soon as everyone was seated. Beside Cynthia was a purple-haired woman, who Theresa had her arms around. I was guessing that was Fantina. Her eyes were hollow-ish, almost as if someone tried to take her spirit. Well, I guess that...I shook my head, not wanting to think about it. Instead, I wrapped my arms around my mom and snuggled into her side, smiling when I felt her wrap an arm around my shrunk form protectively.

"Reasons." My mom replied, true to her feisty nature. I tilted my head so I could see Cheren and B- who was Cheren staring at...?

Oh my god, he was staring at Theresa like a dear caught in headlights. Oh my god. My best friend NEVER stared at girls...much less like that.

I think I found out who Cheren's first love. I smirked into my mom's shoulder, holding in my teasing laughter. Oh, Cheren. Blackmail time starts when this seriously serious conversation is done.

"That's not good enough." Dawn declared, giving my mom a glare. "Tell us the truth."

My mom glared right back, putting up her ice-cold walls of years of strength. "I don't owe any of you anything. I didn't come back for you, I only came for my daughter. Who, unfortunately, got put into a situation in which she had to find refuge here."

"What do you mean you don't owe us anything?" Red yelled in disbelief, standing up. "You fucking left us, Leaf, LEFT US! And you won't explain why? You won't explain why you left your family?"

My mom stood, gently pulling away from me. "I know why I did it, Red! Even if I told you, why would it matter? You've clearly found someone else!"

My heart tore at the way her voice cracked on that last sentence. Red walked closer to her, tentatively, and grabbed her hand with tenderness. "I...she was just to numb the pain of losing you, Leaf. I...I missed you."

I could tell Yellow was about to say something, but May tackled her down, covering her mouth with a hand. Dawn grabbed her legs, and together, they dragged her out of the room. Slowly, the gym leaders, elite 4, and the others got up to leave, as did I.

* * *

**Leaf's POV (Touko's Mom):**

I watched, somewhat nervously, as everyone left the room to give us some privacy, including Touko. Red was silent as they filed out, still holding my hand, and when the door was closed, he turned to face me again, his eyes pleading.

"Please Leaf, you have to believe me," he whispered brokenly, coming even closer (how the heck was that even possible?).

"I..." I didn't know what to believe. Red? Myself? Yellow?

"We never...I never..." he tried to say, nervously. "Um...we never went through the baby making process...I swear."

Despite the heaviness of the situation, I found myself giggling. He was just too adorable. When I sobered up, I realized he was watching me with loving eyes, and I found myself blushing.

Slowly, as if awaiting my disapproval, he slipped his arms around me and pulled me into his chest. I complied and wrapped my own arms around him and snuggled closer, surprisingly enough; I missed this, and that was the only truth.

"I love you," he whispered softly, stroking my hair. I jumped a little, the long forgotten words bringing back beautiful memories, and all I could do was smile softly and whisper back, "I love you too."

18 years was 18 too many.

* * *

**A/N: So cute :D Thought I'd lighten it up a bit, but hehe. Review for a quicker update? Hint: Next chapter'll be full of action, and a long awaited departure to their forgotten land. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: 30! C'mon guys, please please please? :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Theresa**

* * *

**Touko's POV:**

They made up. And had thrown Yellow out of the house (after Red told her it was over). Was I happy? Everyone else was.

"Now what?" Dawn, who seemed happy, asked as we all (squashed) filed ourselves into the room.

"Touko." Drayden's soft voice came. "Are you ready?"

I gazed at him, vaguely noticing my mom gripping my hand softly. Barely noticing everyone's stares. Barely noticing my 'dad' sitting beside me.

"Yes."

A couple gasps, a few cheers, a lot of tentative smiles. Taking in a deep breath, I stood, gazing at the ceiling with eyes full of determination.

"How're we doing this?" I asked, curious. "Are all us going?"

"No." Drayden said, tapping his chin, lost in thought. "I think some of us, the more injured ones, should stay behind and hold the base in case of emergencies."

"Alright." I told him, biting my lip. "Who's staying?"

"I'll stay." Skyla piped up, glancing at me apologetically. "They broke my legs."

I sucked in a breath, paining myself. Just how much torture did everyone have to go through because of me? "A-are you alright?"

She laughed, waving a hand around in the air. "Mhm, I'll be hopping around per usual by next week! I just feel bad about poor Lenora having to carry me..."

"Don't worry, hun." Lenora chuckled. "I didn't mind."

"Let's do it this way." Drayden suggested. "Who wants to go?"

Everyone's hands, save for Skyla and my 'family', went up. I glanced around, tearing at the sheer loyalty everyone in the room had for me. Me, who didn't do anything for them.

"We all can't go." Burgh stated, his eyebrows raised. "But a lot of us have to go."

"What're you talking about?" Elesa asked, sounding confused. Immediately, though, I understood.

"He means," I started to explain. "I think, that N and Ghetsis will try what they did last time; pull a dirty trick and use the grunts' pokemon."

"So, you'll need people with pokemon attacking from behind? Or, watching your back?" Elesa asked, understanding.

"Yeah...at least, that's what I'm theorizing." I snuggled into my mom's side, and heard her chuckle in amusement before wrapping an arm around my body, pulling me even closer to her body.

"I believe," the woman, Fantina (I think), with the thick, french accent spoke up, her voice hoarse and quiet. "I...think that the four that were with her from the beginning should go, non?"

Drayden and Clay nodded whilst Elesa and Clay shared equally large grins. "Are you okay with that, Touko?" Burgh asked, bouncing in his seat.

I grinned, sitting up and fist-pumping. "Huzzah!"

Everyone in the room who was in on the inside joke laughed, including my mom. The rest just sat there confused (can you guess who?).

"Now, who else?"

"Mommy." I answered immediately, looking up at her with a smile. I was vaguely, _vaguely _aware of the 'aww's going around the room, but I was being serious; I wasn't letting go of my mom again. Not anytime soon.

"Of course I'll come with you, sweetheart," she responded, kissing my forehead gently.

"And Red, Dawn." Drayden continued, addressing the two champions. "I would like for you two to come with us."

"Of course, Drayden. Do you want us to battle him, or no?" Red asked, his voice tight and controlled. Mom glanced over at him worriedly, rubbing my back, lost in thought.

"Not necessarily. I'll explained along the way." Drayden told him. "To the rest of you, good luck. Touko, Leaf, company...let's go."

"Wait, if-"

Suddenly, I heard explosions. Thunderous noises of fire blasts, water guns, and hyper beams rained down, hitting the house full-on.

"Paul! Drew! May!" Red called out urgently. "Stay behind and protect everyone! Good luck!"

And then we were off, running towards the back of the house. After a few, confused moments, I was on Riri's back (accompanied by my pokemon and my mom) and we were in the air, dodging attacks.

"Okay, deja vu much?" I muttered, before pulling out Sammy's poke-ball. "C'mon out Sammy!"

With a flash of bright light, and a roar of determination, Sammy was out, already sending back water guns and slashing down the foes that were coming too close.

"How long before we cross over, Mom?" I asked, concentrating on Sammy.

"About 30minutes, at this speed," she replied, clutching my arm.

"Alright, hang on." I nodded, before glancing back at the flocks of grunts. "Sammy, Hydro Canon into the air! Ri, Flare Blast at the Hydro Canon!"

The two pokemon complied, and Ri rolled over, folding her wings inwards, and launched the flaming sphere at the pillar of water. Upon contact, it exploded, raining hot, burning water on the grunts and their pokemon.

"Thanks, you two!" I cheered, hugging Sammy and patting Riri. Over the next 20minutes (give or take), we battled it out, keeping them at bay.

My heart racing in anxiety the whole way.

* * *

"We're in the Unova Region!" Drayden called, flying over on his Haxorous. "Are you-"

"Yes, Dray." I replied, blinking. "I'm ready."

He nodded and flew back, and together, all of us, made our way in the direction of the shadowy, foreboding figure. Their castle.

It was raining. Quite typical. Thunder roared, lightning flashed, and we descended towards the castle grounds, where, surprisingly, people were gathered. Lots of them.

"What's going on?" I asked Mom, worried. Her eyes were set grimly, and she answered. "They're about to execute someone."

"They're _killing_ people?" I gasped, horrified.

She nodded, closing her eyes in pain. Pain of remembrance.

My adrenaline, again, was pumping. "I'll show them." I muttered to myself, gritting my teeth.

Soon enough, we were descending, Ri's large form casting shadows everywhere the lightning was supposed to shine. I then saw N, and Ghetsis, staring up at us. Driven by the sheer need of defeating N, once and for all, I stood up slowly, glaring down at him.

He stared back at me, the sword he'd been holding going slack in his hands. For a moment, everything quieted down, even the rain.

"Hello, N." I called. "Are you ready to settle things?"

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

**A/N: YEAH! YEAH, GO TOUKO! KICK HIS ASSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I want to finish all my fanfics before the break is over (seems like 'TLD' is the only one I won't get there with right now) so I got a month to end this! And 'FP' but FP is nearing it's end! :D REVIEW FOR THE START OF A SEQUEL, MY KIND PEOPLE. PLEASE. I BEG YOU. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY RODO! This one's for you!**

**Luck: Hah y u so funneh? You haven't been updating at all, have you? *winky face***

**Too Lazy 2 Login: I THINK I WANNA MARRY YOU! XD Thanks for all those beautiful reviews!**

**Every other reviewer: thankyouthankyouthankyou. We're soooo close! 9 REVIEWS AWAY!**

**And so, the highly anticipated chapters begin! The battle may or may not be split over 2-3 chapters, depending on how much I can handle, but I'm pretty sure the story will mount over 20 chapters at least. Might hit 25. Enjoy, nonetheless!**

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Theresa. **

* * *

**Touko's POV:**

I stared down at them, the wind and rain ravaging my hair. The wet locks slapped against my shoulders, the cool touch sending shivers down my spine.

"T-Touko?" N's whisper was barely audible over the roar of the refined thunder. "Is...is that you?"

"Well, well," Ghetsis chuckled darkly. "Seems like Unova's little 'champion' came back despite running away with her tail between her legs a while back."

"That's funny." I spoke quietly, but I made sure my voice was heard. "Either way, I'd like to shine a light on some matters, dearest rulers of Unova."

I should see the flicker of fear in N's eyes, and the flicker of anger in Ghetsis'. There were familiar faces in the crowd; Touya, the business men I'd battled so long ago, old rivals...

"I didn't lose properly." I began. "You all know that thanks to Cheren and co. However, I also did NOT agree to marry the sadistic bastard standing before you all as 'the strongest trainer in Unova'."

Confidence. Confidence without arrogance. Straightening, I felt Reshiram starting to descend onto the field as I spoke my last words.

"And N? Another thing. I believe that you are _not _the strongest trainer in Unova. I hear-by challenge you to a battle for the sake of trainers everywhere."

His eyes betrayed his worry and fright, and he stammered out, "I decline."

I let my eyebrows raise. "Oh? So you're afraid? Well, would you look at that. Unova's little 'golden boy' is scared of little ol' me!"

I heard laughter, people catching on to the fact that I was trying to piss off N. He snarled lowly, before starting to walk over to where I now stood.

"Fine. I shall defeat you, single-handedly-"

"YOU DIDN'T DEFEAT HER ALONE THE FIRST TIME YOU MORON." Someone in the crowd yelled.

I chuckled despite myself, and N growled, before ordering the grunts to clear the field. People hurried backwards, hope seeping off them in waves. They still believed in me.

Smiling, I spread my legs out slightly, knowing everyone who'd come with me were above us, keeping an eye on the grunts milling around.

And then we begun.

"Carracosta! Come assist me!" N cried, sending out the turtle-like pokemon. That had been his 4th pokemon the last time...

"Leavanny, let's shake things up!" I yelled, throwing her poke-ball out. Said pokemon sprang from the white light, folding her arms and letting out a mighty cry.

"Carracosta, Aqua Jet!" N instructed, taking the first move. The turtle jumped, surrounding itself with water and coming towards Lea at a sickening speed.

I knew that Burgh had worked on defense with Leavanny, he'd told me during dinner that night. I decided to put it to the test.

"Lea, stand your ground and prepare to use Leaf Blade!" I called out, watching her with pride as she dug her lithe feet into the wet mud, crossing her arms across her chest and morphing them into sword-like blades.

She took the hit dead-on.

I watched, somewhat nervously, as the hard shelled pokemon slammed right into my baby, sending a jerk through her body. It was now or never. "Now, Lea! Leaf Blade!"

I heard her snarl in pent-up fury, the memories of the first battle coming back to her as they were to me.

* * *

_**~Flashback Start~**_

_"LEA, LEAF BLADE!" I cried out, my voice cracking. She cried out in determination, darting forward and hitting Vanilluxe dead-on. It was, however, no use. _

_"Blizzard, Vanilluxe." N called out, calmly. Lea was thrown back, gusted by the icy shards wrapped up in a facade of pure white snow. She landed on the floor, fragile and crusted with blue frost, but still got up, panting. _

_This was his 5th pokemon. I only had to beat it and one more...but Lea was my last pokemon._

_Then I remembered the revive I had. The last revive. _

_Falling to my knees, I pulled it out and healed Sammy, tears streaming down my face as Lea took another hit as I paid attention to healing Sammy to his fullest. And another, and another. Yet another. _

_N was showing no mercy._

_"Lea..." she huffed, bent over once I turned back to her. _

_"I'm so sorry, hun, I love you." I whispered, but I straightened out my emotions, but before I could call out anything, N yelled, "BLIZZARD ONE MORE TIME."_

_Lea took the hit and fainted, her leaves shining with frost._

___**~Flashback End~**_

* * *

She uncrossed her arms, slamming them against Carracosta's soft underside and sending him flying across the field.

"Leaf Storm, Leavanny!" I cried, watching her begin to swirl on the spot. The leaves started flying around her form, slowly at first, but then came out in masses. The filled the air, shimmering as the lightning illuminated the rain they were now coated in. They rose in the air, dancing and swaying, before spacing out quickly, racking Carracosta's shell and belly, causing the pokemon to cry out in pain.

Just as I thought Leavanny was done, I realized, with a shock of pride, that she wasn't; her eyes closed in obvious concentration, the leaves closed in on Carracosta, spinning faster ans faster and soon blurring.

"What're you doing?" N screamed, glaring at me.

I paid no heed. Instead, I stood there, watching in awe as the leaves lifted the heavy pokemon into the air despite its struggles.

_"Let me show you how it feels to be dropped from the high skies to the ground, Carracosta! Let me force you to feel what you made my mom feel!" _Leavanny cried in pure, white-hot rage.

The leaves raised him high, high above the canopy of trees, before stopping in mid-air, suspended above the ground. Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled, and Leavanny's eyes sprung open as the leaves froze, dropping the pokemon towards the ground.

Carracosta hit, creating a crater in the ground at the force of the impact.

"Quick Attack!" I was showing no mercy, much like my pokemon. Monsters like N didn't deserve mercy, or something relatively close to it. Leavanny cried out in glee, before she darted forward at the speed of light and slammed into Carracosta's un-moving figure, sending him flying into the nearby trees, out cold.

_"For the sake of my sanity. For the sake of all of us out there. That's what you get." _Leavanny spoke, chirping quietly and standing in the middle of the field with a strong air of superiority.

One down, five to go.

"That's my girl!" I cheered, ecstatic. "I'm so proud of you!"

N snarled, whirling around and returning Carracosta to its poke-ball without any parting words. Without saying a thing to me, or his father who was raging behind him, he threw out another poke-ball. "Come forth, Archeops!"

Leavanny stiffened considerably, but nonetheless stood her ground. I knew she disliked flying types, so I pulled out her poke-ball. "Thank you, Lea, I love you. Get some rest."

_"We can do this,"_ she smiled at me before vanishing in a flash of what light.

"I know we can." I whispered to no one, before throwing out my next pokemon. "C'mon out, Simi! Let's do this!"

_"My turn!" _Simi cried, bouncing on his palms and somersaulting through the air before landing on his hands and staring down the bird pokemon.

"Quick Attack!" I called, not wanting N to take the first move a second time. Simisear raced forward, hitting off against the ground to swirl through the air and slam into Archeops with unbelievable force.

He went down, crying out in pain, and hit the ground, sending flecks of mud and splashing water everywhere. I knew that I couldn't waste time with this one; Simi was weak to the torrential rain that was pouring. It was already taking a toll on him.

Not to mention the last time...

* * *

**_~Flashback Start~_**

_"SIMI WATCH OUT." I yelled, throwing my arm in the direction of N's Klinklang. It was too late: the Flash Canon made direct impact. _

_Crying out in pain, Simi flew across the room, slamming into one of the remaining pillars and hitting the ground._

_The pillar, upon impact, slammed into the ground, groaning loudly. Simi inched forward, and I ran to his side, desperate to help him before it collapsed. _

_I picked him up, and together we stumbled backwards, myself spraying a super potion across the ripped flesh as a portion of the roof fell down exactly where we were a few seconds ago._

_And this was just the beginning._

___**~Flashback End~**_

* * *

"Simi, let's be quick!" I called to him, glaring at N. "Flamethrower!"

Simi nodded, racing through the mud and hurling the pillar of flames at Archeops fallen form, racing circles around him whilst pouring the flames onto the coloured feathers.

It was then it really, truly hit me how much, and how hard, my pokemon had been training. Simi wasn't stopping, despite the fact I thought he would long ago. Soon, the flames whirled and danced upwards, creating a hurricane of fire around Archeops. It fought the rain with ease, burning red, but the intense heat from all directions sent it glowing blue and purple, sparks flying through the air.

"Archeops!" N cried from his place behind the hurricane.

"Simi, pull back." I smirked, watching my little monkey buddy ran back towards me. Slowly, the flames came back down from their high, seeping to the edges of the field and leaving a badly burnt Archeops in their wake.

Two down, four to go.

"Yay, way to go Simi!" I laughed, catching his flying body in my arms as he hugged me. We embraced, bathed in the joy of a successful battle thus far. Cheering cloaked us in a soothing aura, making us feel even better.

N was seething. I could tell from here. Returning his Archeops, he pulled out another poke-ball, and I could tell it was time.

"Thank you, Simi." I told him quietly, pressing the button on the poke-ball and sending him back in and turning to face Reshiram, who'd been behind me the whole time. "Riri, it's your turn."

_"I believe so, child_," she responded, before lifting her wings and moving over to stand in front of me, the fires Simi had caused still raging around us despite the chilling rain.

"Zekrom, this is your fight now!" N called, throwing the poke-ball into the air.

Suddenly, the lightning picked up speed, fork after fork of deadly white streaks lit the skies. With a roar that shook the world, Zekrom appeared, its eyes ablaze with raw anger and viciousness.

Right away, I felt myself thinking 'yin and yang'. Zekrom was wild and violent, whilst Reshiram was soft and peaceful. A clashing difference. Well, they did used to be the same person...or, pokemon.

"Reshiram, Dragon Claw!" I called, watching with a pained heart as my friend, my other half nowadays, flew towards Zekrom, her claws raised.

"Use Dragon Claw, too, Zekrom!" N instructed, his voice calm again. He probably thought that Zekrom was stronger than Reshiram because of his violent nature. Well, it was time to prove him wrong.

The two dragons clashed mid-air, Zekrom snarling and Reshiram hissing.

_"Hello, Reshiram." _Zekrom spoke, his deep, masculine voice shocking me. _"Long time no see."  
_

_"Zekrom." _Riri spoke with the utmost patience oozing off her voice. _"When will you realize that your ambitions are futile? And that they're causing several people pain?"_

"Fusion Flare, Reshiram!"

"Fusion Bolt, Zekrom!"

They threw their heads back, folding their wings and pulling back before hitting each other dead on, engulfing themselves in dust.

* * *

**A/N: Two-part battle. Review for tomorrow's/day after's update!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: 4 more! *excited***

**Anyways, I wasn't overly pleased with the context of the previous chapter. I was happy with the length, yes, but not with the chapter ): [And the descriptions of Lea and Simi's final moves, but that's it!] Let us hope for another well-received chapter, yes?**

**Note: This is a crucial, crucial chapter. Not because it decides if Touko wins or not, but a part you will read will be something you will connect back to in the upcoming chapters. **

******Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Theresa. **

* * *

**Recap;**

"Zekrom." _Riri spoke with the utmost patience oozing off her voice._ "When will you realize that your ambitions are futile? And that they're causing several people pain?"

_"Fusion Flare, Reshiram!"_

"Fusion Bolt, Zekrom!"

They threw their heads back, folding their wings and pulling back before hitting each other dead on, engulfing themselves in dust.

* * *

**Touko's POV:**

I watched, edging on hysteria, as the dust rose thickly and clouded Ri and Zekrom from my sight, despite their size. The rain still poured, forks of lightning cutting up the sky whilst thunder roared around us.

"Reshiram?" I called, worried. It had been a couple minutes already, but still, the musty air was thick with dust and debris.

With a legendary cry of sheer determination, she rose out of the clouds of brown dirt and flew high, rings of flames trailing her tail. Rolling over once she reached a formidable height, she flapped her wings and awaited her counterpart, ablaze.

Thunder and licks of lightning fought against her, struggling to bind her to nothingness. In retaliation, her flaming shields grew in size and strength, spreading out immensely and meeting the lightning in an all-out battle.

Zekrom rose, too, and flew upwards to meet Reshiram, his own eyes kindled with the striking red of ruthless anger. Ruthless anger directed at Riri. With my heart taking a sickening plunge into my stomach as I watched the two continue to fight, I realized that N and I had no control over their fight anymore; this was them settling a lifelong feud.

"N." I called to him. "Let's keep going, we have no part in their fight. This is for them to settle, not to play the role of a pawn in our fight."

He turned to me, nodding, and pulled out his next poke-ball. "Come assist me, Vanilluxe!"

"Hax, this one's yours!" I called, throwing out said pokemon's poke-ball.

_"TIME TO KICK SOME ASS!" _Hax roared, pounding his chest and stomping his feet. I laughed, despite everything that was riding on this battle , and launched right into the battle phase. "Dragon Claw!"

He launched himself forward, darting passed the fallen debris (well, after two large dragons took flight, quite a few trees have to fall, right?) and directly towards Vanilluxe. I knew all his tricks.

"Vanilluxe, Night Slash!" N called, smirking as if he'd pulled a blindfold over my eyes. I smirked back, watching Hax's claws make contact before the Blizzard could even commence. The few flakes of snow that did appear did nothing; Hax could see through it all.

"Flash Canon, Vanilluxe!" N announced, so quickly that I was thrown off for a second. A move like that, a few minutes in?

"Quick Hax, pull back!" I cried, watching the white flickers of a Flash Canon starting to emerge. Following my words, he fell back, standing a few meters in front of me. "Hyper Beam!"

Hax threw himself into the Hyper Beam, which met with Vanilluxe's Flash Canon halfway. The two pillars of raw energy fought, both hoping for an upper hand or advantage.

"C'mon, Hax, you can do this!" I cried, watching my pokemon stand its ground; there was no way he was giving up without a fight. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rather familiar Hydreigon appeared. I felt my heart stop; _oh, no_...

"Dragon Pulse!" Ghetsis yelled, smirking at me. "You won't win this fight, little 'warrior'!"

"Hax!" I cried, but that was when Hax made me proud. Prouder than ever.

Concentrating on strengthening the Hyper Beam, he started spinning, round and round, gaining speed. Soon, the hyper beam was going crazy, casting a shield around his body whilst hitting Hydreigon and Vanilluxe with extreme accuracy.

"That's my boy!" I cried, grinning and jumping up and down. Soon enough, Hydreigon fell, out cold, as did Vanilluxe, signalling the nearing end of the battle.

"NO." N cried. "How am I brought down to my last pokemon?"

"What?" I asked, confused. "But I only took out 3, and Zekro-"

_Zoroark was with Theresa. _

I started chuckling, before pulling Hax back into his poke-ball with a kind 'I love you'. "Well, then. I'm going to end this with the one pokemon that was supposed to end it the first time. Out you come, Samurott!"

"Klinklang!" N called, his eyes hardening. "Why purposely choose a water-type against a electric-type, Touko?"

Samurott stood, tall and almighty, crying out. Crying out for the losses of everyone. Crying out in support for Reshiram, who was still battling Zekrom high in the skies that were still ever-so gray and stormy. Crying out in happiness for the family he was a part of, and always will be a part of; we were one. But most of all, crying out for the feeling of completeness he was soon to feel. A long battle that was meeting its end.

"Quick Attack." It was almost over. _We were so close..._

Samurott darted forward, sliding across the slick mud and jumping through the slowly dying embers of the previous fires caused by both Reshiram and Simisear.

"Thunder Bolt!" N cried, gleeful that he had a chance at beating at least one of my pokemon.

"Dodge it, Sammy, and keep going! Let's finish this for everyone who believed!" I yelled standing my ground.

Crying out in response to my words, he sped up, dodging the flickering bolts of lightning that would've been severe if they had made contact. Almost leisurely, he approached Klinklang at a sickening pace, slamming into the gear pokemon and sending it flying into the trees, only for it to bounce back because of the large amount of force.

"Get ready, Sammy!" I called, knowing we were on the same wavelength for the final move. The gear pokemon came towards, and he raised one paw in the air, and when he came close enough, slammed a water pulse down on Klinklang's head, sending it deep into the ground.

It didn't come back up.

For a second, I couldn't believe it; it was over. All the worry, stress, tears...it had paid off. We'd _won_.

"SAMMY!" I cried, running out onto the field where he stood, equally disbelieving. "YOU, WE, DID IT!"

He turned it me. _"I-It's over, mommy. We...we did it..." _

I nodded, laughing whilst tears ran down my face. Cheering was heard from all around, N's silence and Ghetsis' angry snarling lost among the moment of happiness. The _moment_.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Reshiram and Zekrom came plummeting down, slamming into the ground with a sickening crack.

_"HUMANS RUINED US, RESHIRAM!" _Zekrom was roaring. _"THEY RUINED US!" _

_"Our masters were humans, too, Zekrom. This is not right. Touko has won, either way." _Reshiram spoke softly, yet firmly. Quiet, yet loud. Calm, yet strong.

_"No...no, I won't let this be. NO!" _

With that, he pushed Reshiram's imposing body off of his, and soared off in the direction of the castle, leaving me with a foreboding feeling of despair.

I knew that, despite the victory, this fight was far from over. In fact, it was at its climax.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Review for tomorrow's update :]**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: . :D I LOVE YOU GUYS. EVERY, SINGLE ONE OF YOU! I'm so happy, eheh. Anyways, on with the story! This is not your typical Ferriswheelshipping, my dearest readers, as you can clearly see. Try and follow along, please! :'D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Theresa.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"No...no, I won't let this be. NO!"

_With that, he pushed Reshiram's imposing body off of his, and soared off in the direction of the castle, leaving me with a foreboding feeling of despair._

_I knew that, despite the victory, this fight was far from over. In fact, it was at its climax._

* * *

**Touko's POV:**

I watched, a numb feeling overtaking my bones, as Zekrom's form got closer and closer to the castle, his body a large blob of darkness in the still grayed skies.

"What's going on?" My mom asked worriedly, jumping off Red's Charizard and running over to me. "You won, right?"

I nodded slowly, unable to comprehend the distasteful, foreboding feeling that was settling into my body. What did Zekrom mean by that? Did he have a different plan? One that didn't involve Team Plasma? Or Ghetsis and N? "I...I won."

"Where's Zekrom going?" Red asked, glancing at my face and realizing I wasn't feeling all too well. He grasped my upper arm comfortingly. "Are you alright, Touko?"

"I don't know..." But before I could elaborate, N walked over, his face a stony mask.

"Congratulations, Touko," he told me, bending onto one knee and grabbing one of my hands. Bewildered, I watched as he kissed it, before gazing back at me. "A king must always remain king-like in the face of defeat."

"Let go." I told him harshly, pulling my hand away. The psychopath thought we were friends? Acquaintances? He needed to be put into a strait jacket and thrown into a lonely room. Before I could suggest that to him, the ground started shaking.

It rumbled loudly, cracks starting to appear like ribbons across the wet land. Cries from the normal citizens rang out, questioning the sudden earthquake. Panic, confusion, and fear rose among us, spreading like a fatal disease.

"What's going on!?" Burgh asked, landing and running over to us, closely followed by Elesa, Burgh, and Drayden. I knew they could tell I had something, a small hunch, in my mind and were wondering what it was. I knew, however, that my role as a hero was far from over. Far.

"I have to get to the castle." I spoke quickly, because the tremors were increasing, shaking us and causing several people to fall as they rushed to get as far as they could from the crumbling land. "Something's wrong. I need anybody and everybody with a pokemon that can use 'Protect' to block off the castle-grounds from the region. Cast a shield around it and help evacuate people."

"Touko, what if-"

"There's no time for 'what if's!" I yelled, pointing a shaking finger at the castle. "Zekrom's not going down without an individual fight! A fight with me!"

They all nodded, looking uncertain, but I didn't have time to reassure them. Giving my mom a quick hug, I nodded at the rest, and mounted Reshiram, who was waiting. _"Child-" _

"Not now, Ri." I told her quietly as we rose into the air, and she started her descent towards the castle. I didn't want to alarm the others. "Wait until we're at the castle."

_"You know?" _she asked, sounding somewhat surprised yet dismayed. Dismayed that she couldn't keep a secret from me any longer. Yet, what secret?

"I know it's bad." I told her, my voice monotone. "I know I'll probably..."

My last words were lost to the wind, but I knew despite that Reshiram had heard me; her back muscles tightened considerably as she took my words into consideration. It soothed me that she cared so much. I patted the crown of her head softly, lovingly, and together we flew towards the castle in solace, hoping for the best as the world continued to crumble around us.

* * *

She landed near the front entrance of the castle, flapping her wings softly and standing beside me. I stared up at the looming building, the fright finally setting in. I knew, even though I had Reshiram by my side, that I couldn't do this; I needed the others.

"C'mon out, gang." I whispered hoarsely, throwing out the 5 poke-balls and watching my team, my family, materialize in front of me. It seemed like they already knew something was wrong; they were anxious, I could feel it as soon as their presences graced me.

_"What's going on?" _Sammy cried, glancing down the cliff at the crumbling land and the panicking people. The others voiced their confusion as well, save for Victini, who was uncharacteristically quiet. She was gazing at Reshiram with large, fearing eyes, and immediately I knew she knew what was going on. Both legendarys did.

"C'mon, you guys...I need your support." They nodded, understandingly, before together, we took our first steps back into the castle.

* * *

First thought of the castle? It was dark. The lights had been knocked out, clearly, as we trudged through the large hallway in the direction of the loud crashes.

"What's going on?" I asked Victini who'd taken refuge in my arms. She shook her head, sniffled, and buried her head into my arms. "Okay, that didn't really answer my question."

Suddenly, we were bathed in a pinkish light, coming from the opening dead ahead. Squinting, I winced as the light pierced my irises uncomfortably. I knew, immediately, that this was the room we'd been searching for; Zekrom was in there. We entered, albeit slowly, and I stared. I stared _hard_.

There, in the middle of the arena-sized room, was a large, pink crystal, protruding from the very marble of the floor. Around it was Zekrom, flapping his giant wings, and...another dragon pokemon?

_"Kyurem," _Reshiram called in surprise. _"You dare support Zekrom's crazy antics?"_

_"I support neither. The sudden disturbance brought me here," _The strange pokemon, 'Kyurem', replied to Reshiram, it's voice an evil hiss. I watched, disturbed, as Kyurem's eyes examined my pokemon and I.

_"So you've found a new hero, Reshiram? As has Zekrom?" _Kyurem asked, chuckling to himself. Right away, Reshiram snarled, moving over to stand in front of my protectively. The malicious intent in both Zekrom and Kyurem's eyes was scaring me, completely.

_"Well, if it isn't little Victini," _Kyurem purred, his eyes glinting. _"You've found a trainer again?" _

Victini whimpered, forcing herself farther into my arms and shying away from Kyurem. I felt my prior anger returning. "Back off, you loonie bird!"

He snarled at me, before regaining his composure and closing in on Reshiram. _"Here to fight, little Reshiram?"_

_"Yes, Kyurem, I am," _she snarled, glaring him down. The duo rivals snarled in response to her challenge, preparing themselves and filling the room with tension.

And just like that, the fight began.

Kyurem soared at Reshiram, his teeth bared. Zekrom, from behind the crystal, soared over it, casting dark shadows across the room and raced at Reshiram.

"Reshiram!" I cried out, scared for her life. She soared up high, breaking the glassed ceiling and flying into the clouds, Kyurem and Zekrom hot on her heels. I heard the thunder rumble dangerously

_"Touko, we have to creak the big crystal!" _Victini cried, jumping out of my arms and racing towards the glowing diamond.

"How do we do that-"

_"You won't, little girl," _Kyurem hissed from behind me. Screaming, I ran forward, scared shitless, and stumbled onto the floor. Right away, my pokemon snarled, and launched into battle with Kyurem. Sammy was darting forward, Water Pulse ready, and Hax was using Dragon Claw, his eyes full of anger. Leavanny kept them safe with a heavy Leaf Storm that buffeted Kyurem back, and Simisear was hitting him with a hardcore Flamethrower.

Victini licked my nose, her way of asking if I was alright. Nodding, I got back onto my feet, only to stagger as a shot of pain laced up my leg; my ankle was broken. Wincing, I bit my lip and limped over to the crystal, eyeing it with curiosity. It radiated with power, I could tell, making my skin crawl. What did they want to do with it?

"Staring at it won't destroy it, young one," a masculine voice, humanoid, chuckled. I gasped and whirled around, coming face-to-face with two men in full-body armor. I eyed them warily, not knowing if they were friends or foes.

"Who're you?" I asked, but I heard Victini cry out in happiness. _Must be good guys, then_, I thought to myself in sheer relief; at the moment, our hands were full enough with 'bad guys'.

"I am Helios, and this is my twin brother Aritos," the one on the left said. He had shoulder-length, snow-white hair, and his baby blue eyes sparkled with years of truth and wisdom. His twin, Aritos, had hair the similar length, but it was pitch-black rather than white hair and had red eyes like cold-cut rubies.

_Twin brothers. _

"Helios...and Aritos..." The gears spun in my head, fast and furious. They knew who they were; every aspiring trainer did. "As in...Zekrom and Reshiram's original masters?"

They nodded, Aritos holding himself at a cold distance. Much like Zekrom. Helios, however, radiated warmth and kindness. Much like Reshiram.

"It's nice to meet you, new hero of truth, but I must believe you have several questions to ask us," Helios whispered softly.

"Yes, I do. What, or who, exactly is Kyurem?" I asked, hoping to get some answers. Helios' eyes hardened considerably, probably thinking of the very pokemon. Aritos scoffed, resting a hand atop his sword's hilt.

"Kyurem isn't a normal legendary," he began. "He's weaker than the rest, and you can tell that, too; he just looks ever so fragile and if he's missing something. Wait, I must backtrack a bit.

Reshiram and Zekrom, as you may know, used to be one. They served our father and uncle, who were also twins. One day, the two brothers had a fallout, and sought out different futures. In result, Reshiram and Zekrom split apart to serve both heroes, and the leftovers became Kyurem. Without a hero to attend to, he faded into the background, finding a home in the Chasm. Now, as has our spirits, he's been awakened by the sudden shifts involving you, your rival, Zekrom, and Reshiram."

I nodded, absorbing all the information with a slight shock. So, Kyurem was the leftovers...

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash from above; shrieking, I threw my head upwards to see Reshiram being thrown against the side of the castle, the blood on her majestic wings stark against the pure-white.

"RIRI!" I screamed, watching hopelessly as she was slammed repeatedly into the wall, Zekrom's sadistic side shining through. I was vaguely aware of my tears falling, as I watched her struggle in his grasp as blood poured down her back, legs, and head.

_"Do you give up yet, Reshiram? Do you?!" _Zekrom cackled, electrocuting her. I cried out at the same time she did, feeling my heart break into two. She craned her neck, growling out in determination, before responding.

_"No. Not when my trainer, my hero of truth, has yet to give in," _she responded, shooting a Fusion Flare directly in Zekrom's face. He was blown backwards, smoke flying everywhere, and I turned to the twins desperately.

"Please, please I'm begging you. How do I break the crystal?!" I cried, my tears freely flowing now. "She's...she's getting hurt because of me!"

Helios gave me a broken look, and Aritos, too, shot me a sympathetic glance. "You'd have to have all your pokemon hit it with their strongest moves at once, but..."

"But what?!" I screamed, stomping my foot. Childish, I know, but...at this point, I didn't care. Reshiram was fighting back, but she was tired. She was injured. She was trying.

"One, you're pokemon, despite their obvious strength, wouldn't be enough. Two, you'd kill yourself in the process of trying," Helios explained.

My breathing hitched; my death to save everyone? Not was an obvious choice. "So...you're saying even if I was willing to die, I wouldn't have enough strength?!"

_"Not quite, my dear," _a familiar voice answered. Shocked to the core, I turned, and came face-to-face with the lake spirits and dozens of pokemon, all whom possessed legendary-type auras around them.

* * *

**A/N: Oh shit. Wouldja look at that? Should I end it there? *Remembers you guys got me to 100* Hell no, let's keep the magic going! You're welcome, aha. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

"Uxie! Mesprit! Azelf!" I cried, a smile breaking out on my face. "You came?"

_"You remember our talk at the lake, yes? Your choice we were hinting on was this one, Touko. Your choice on whether or not you'd destroy the crystal and save the world," _Uxie explained, floating over to where I stood alongside the twins.

_"You are surely someone special, Touko," _Mesprit commented lightly, joining her sister with Azelf floating behind her. _"The Creator himself has chosen to acknowledge your attempts!"_

"The...creator? Who is that?" I asked, curious.

_"Hello, little hero. I trust you're prepared to go through with your decision?" _A masculine voice asked from above me. Glancing up, I stared in awe at the pokemon in front of me.

A tall, four-legged being that was covered in light gray fur floated above me, surrounded by foreign-like, golden rings. It's red irises, surrounded by forest-green 'whites', stared down at me with curiosity. _"My name is Arceus, and I, along with some of my stronger, uncommon creations, have decided on helping you destroy the infamous Tetra Crystal."_

"Te..tra crystal?" I breathed. Arceus landed, nodding at me. _"Yes. It, unfortunately, possesses the power to destroy all selected life-forms on our planet. I daresay Kyurem and Zekrom intend on destroying humans once and for all."_

My heart stopped for a second, falling into the pits of my stomach. "W-What? Then we have to destroy it!"

_"Are you content with destroying yourself and your pokemon in the process?"_

The reminder of my pokemon threw my off guard. Was I prepared to kill them? No. No, I wasn't. I slowly started shaking my head, and as I looked at the lake deities and Arceus, I saw true disappoint in their eyes. So I explained. "I...don't want my pokemon dying. Please? If there's a choice, I rather let them leave now."

Immediately, Uxie chuckled. _"Oh, child. Your golden heart hasn't changed. Neither has your silvered spirit. Yes, we'll give your pokemon the choice. I must say, it looks like they're tiring, but Kyurem's almost defeated."_

I turned, guilty of forgetting them, and watched as all 4 were still fighting. Kyurem, however, was down on the floor, struggling to unbind itself from the vines no doubt produced by Leavanny. They stood nearby, panting and letting Leavanny heal them, albeit she was moving slowly. "Gang, come here please!" I called, waiting for the 4 of them to trudge over. When they were near, I moved over to them, not wanting to distress them. "I...have to face fate, you four. Five," I corrected myself, seeing Vii move over to where we were. My pokemon's eyes all widened as they realized what I was talking about, and words of protest arose, but I put but a calming hand. "I want you all to leave, please."

_"What?! No!" _Sammy cried, growling in protest.

_"You must be cray-cray, Mommy!" _Simi cried, launching himself onto my shoulder and wrapping his arms around my neck.

_"No way in N-filled HELL am I going when you're still here, Mommy," _Hax growled, coming closer and standing right beside me.

_"I rather go down as a family rather than become a war soldier, Mother. Please," _Leavanny said softly.

_"Yeah! As a family!" _Vii cried, running around my legs. I laughed, my hart swelling in pride, and turned back to find everyone watching me.

"You possess all the quality of a true hero, Touko. I applaud you." Helios murmured, but I could see the same, undying pain in his eyes that was mirrored in mine; Reshiram was still fighting. I could hear her strangled cries of courageous strength from here, among the clamor.

"Let's do this." I nodded at everyone, and gave the pokemon a wavering smile, before turning and facing the crystal with my eyes ablaze. "Alright, everybody. Give it all you got! Leavanny, Solar Beam! Hax, Hyper Beam! Sammy, Hydro Canon! Simisear and Victini, Flamethrower! I love you guys!"

_"Let us end the reign of the Tetra Crystal once and for all! Attack with passion!" _Arceus called, and I watched, alongside the twins, as the crystal was blasted with different attacks, all as powerful as the next. The sheer capacity of power in the room was unbelievable, and I felt myself being buffeted by the force.

It was then something went wrong.

"Reshiram!" Helios yelled.

"Zekrom!" Aritos cried.

A crash emitted, and I realized, with a painful start, that the two dragons had crashed into the crystal, courtesy of Reshiram.

And that was our saving grace, in a sense, you could say. Their combined weight ended up cracking the crystal.

I watched, somewhat awed, as the crystal started to break, crumbling to nothingness as the power of the combined pokemon took it down. It's pinkish, alluring glow shone brighter, and brighter, and I realized it was about to explode; this is what they meant by it'd be my end.

"Be ready, Touko." Helios whispered, his soft touch cold due to his spirit form. "It is almost time."

"You won't be alone." Aritos reasoned, placing his hand on my other shoulder. "Don' stress."

I nodded absentmindedly, but I wasn't paying attention. I was, however, remembering everyone's faces.

The gym leaders, who protected me until they simply couldn't.

My best friends, who were always there for me.

My blood-related family, who I, sadly, never gave a chance.

My dad, who I pushed away without a real reason.

My mom, who loved me with all of her heart and spirit.

My pokemon, who sacrificed their all for me. Quite literally.

"I'm ready." I whispered, and that's when the crystal exploded, sending the opposing attacks into a frenzy and filling the room with a bright light, and slowly, very slowly, I found myself losing grip of my subconsciousness, as I floated into my death, my vision darkening to a nothingness of black.

* * *

**A/N: First off, DON'T KILL ME! THERE'S MORE! D: Second off, MY FINGERS ARE DEADDD. This took me the whole day to 'perfect' and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave your thoughts in the reviews! (I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Pssh. It's not over 'till it's over guys! There's possibly 3-5 more chapters in this story, then we move onto the sequel. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Touko's POV:**

White nothingness. That was all I was seeing. Of course, I didn't except much more. That, and I wasn't really prepared for death. I felt drained, tired, and broken.

Realizing I was on the ground, I sat up, getting to my feet, and that's when I noticed I was wearing a flowing, white gown that trailed along the floor whilst I walked around experimentally.

_"Touko," _I heard someone whisper. Immediately, I stopped walking, and turned, to come face-to-face with Reshiram's heavenly form.

"Reshiram?" I whispered, my heart breaking. "You...died too?"

She eyed me with criticizing, sapphire-blue irises. _"Yes, but I do not regret it. I died for a worthy cause, as did the rest of your pokemon. They all agree."_

_"Yes, Mother. We do not regret," _Leavanny's sudden voice made me gasp, and I whirled around to see my other pokemon approaching me, their skin glowing ethereally, making them look more like the angels they are. I smiled at them, my eyes watering, before turning back to Reshiram to speak; however, I was interrupted by a low-pitched grunt.

Zekrom was here, too.

* * *

**(A/N: Play 'World So Cold' by Three Days Grace here for the full impact of the next chunk of the chapter!)**

* * *

_"You...you stopped me," _he spoke, shell-shocked, as he craned his head in my direction. _"Your truth prevailed..."_

I nodded slowly, unsure of how he would react. Would yet another fight break out? Was that possible?

His head fell, his form defeated. _"I wasn't strong enough...I'm just not..."_

He was crying. The legendary dragon, Reshiram's counterpart, had silvered tears dripping down his face. In all honesty, I didn't know how to comfort him, despite the fact he was a pokemon. He'd always appeared so...headstrong. So ruthless. So _violent_.

_"Brother," _Reshiram murmured. _"There's something on your mind, do tell."_

His eyes were wary, tired even, as he stared us all down with desperation. _"I was awakened by someone who was passionate towards his ideals. His soul, his heart, reminded me much of Aritos, of myself. I awoke to assist him, and right away, I wondered if this young girl who also sought her...truth, would find my counterpart. You, Reshiram._

_I then set out with my new master to help him achieve these goals he had in mind. I helped him...I helped him hurt people, Reshiram. I helped him destroy humans. I watched his once pure heart get inked with black...black horror. He was a tainted soul, and I should have left. But..._

_He cared for me, Reshiram. He held some sort of emotion for me, and I became drunk off of that. My vision was clouded by the fact someone, even a ruthless child like N, cared for me. I just...I just wanted to be loved again, Reshiram. You found your master, someone who truly, deeply cares for you and her pokemon. She cried real tears for you whilst I cackled and sought to kill you. She loves you, you have found solace. Yet I...I have nothing. No one can love a monster."_

Tears were streaming down my face, and I walked over to his fallen form and wrapped my arms around his head. "No, that's not true! I love you, Zekrom, because you stayed with your trainer! That's what love is, not winning battles and fancy food and fancy clothes! It's the raw emotion that one living being shows another. It's not something that's easy to find, sure, but still!" I pulled him closer. "If I could be the hero of both truths and ideals, Zekrom, trust me I'd love you with all my heart."

He stared at me from his place in my lap for a second, before he smiled (again, as much as a dragon could smile) rather sadly. _"Thank you, Touko. I truly appreciate it, and I...I apologize for my irrational thoughts that led us to death." _

I shrugged, but truth be told I was sort of upset. I still had my whole life ahead of me, yet I go of Zekrom's head, I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, placing my chin against my knees. Victini ran over, and I absentmindedly placed my hand on her head, aware of her playfulness.

_"This isn't right..."_ I heard Zekrom murmur, before he rose into the air, his black wings stark against the pure white of our new home. _"You still have a lot to live for. I...this is my fault, and I shall fix it."_

_"Brother...?" _I heard Reshiram's questioning voice. _"Are you sure you wish to...undergo what you have decided on?"_

_"If she wills it, she'll protect the skies much better than I had."_

_"That's not necessarily fair, brother. You did a tremendously fine job." _Reshiram reassured him. What were they talking about?

_"Nonetheless, I will most likely lead her through her duties through her eyes. Again, if, and only if, she wills it."_

I was so confused, but apparently Reshiram knew what he was talking about. "Zekrom...? What's going on? Who's 'she'?"

He chuckled, but didn't respond; he simply activated the electricity in his tail. The blue lightning swirled around his form, casting a glow around him. _"Touko..."_

"Yes, Zekrom?"

_"You have shown me...that you didn't deserve such an abrupt end. I now ask you if you will take on my duties as the protector of the skies, and allow me to revive you and your pokemon, including my sister Reshiram."_

I let out a small gasp; I hadn't been expecting that. I could...live again? I could...see everyone again? "H-how is that possible?!"

He came closer to me, assessing my form curiously, as if he couldn't understand my hesitance. As if he expected me to jump at the opportunity. _"My essence, child, can revive both I and Reshiram, as can her essence do the same. If I merged myself with you, you can essentially go back to life."_

"And you?"

He chuckled, almost warily. _"Why do you worry so much of your enemy?"_

"You're not my enemy anymore." I told him sincerely. "You're a...friend."

Zekrom purred in thanks, before continuing. _"There is no need to worry about me, Touko. I shall...live through you, let's say. However, my physical form won't heal itself."_

"Zekrom..." I began, stricken. I didn't want him to sacrifice his life for me...

He seemed to know what I was thinking. _"Child, I wish to do this. It's not against my will; I would prefer if you lived to love, and see more of the world. Grow passed your current boundaries, and learn to accept fate."_

I was still hesitant to accept the offer. "But, Zekrom..."

_"Will you? I must warn you, though; I will become a part of your subconscious. You can hide none of your thoughts from me. Are you alright with that?"_

I glanced over at my pokemon, who were watching me intently. I couldn't...I couldn't deny them their lives, could I? I glanced over at Zekrom again, who was gazing at me with eyes that told me to accept his offer.

So I did.

Nodding slowly, frightened, I watched as Zekrom bent his head towards me, kindly asking his sister to move over to float behind me. "Zekrom..." I whispered, my eyes watering. "I...I can't say good-bye as soon as I say hello."

_"You're not saying goodbye, Touko. I will be with you forever." _he replied soothingly, before his thin, ribbon-like strips of lightning spread to surround me as if they were to bind me. But they did not. Instead, they spun, creating a magical sound, and then it came.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, it felt like someone was shoving water vapor into my mouth. As my eyes were still opened, I realized that, with shock, a blue and black cloud of mist was floating into my slack mouth; it was what I could only presume to be Zekrom's essence.

Sudden noises, screaming, loud voices, and vague smells assaulted me almost 5 seconds later, and I realized, with a shock, I was staring up at the familiar faces of Red and Mom.

* * *

**A/N: The end was supposed to be quick :) Much will be explained and revealed next chapter! Most likely, there's only the epilogue left, OR one more chapter then the epilogue. Not sure yet. Either way, for those of you who enjoy reviewing, can you tell me if I had you in tears during Zekrom's confession? :D And the end where she was saying she couldn't say good-bye?**

**Oh, and a possible teaser/prologue for 'Rise and Soar' MIGHT be posted today as a thank you gift! Until then/next time! Leave a review (or two)!**


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: Shall be an epilogue :) Whew, my first finished story! I feel so proud! Aha, anyways, this'll be sorta...filled with holes, but only because there's a sequel that'll explain so much more. **

******Disclaimer: One last time for this story! I don't own Pokemon or Theresa.**

* * *

**Touko's POV:**

The weeks after the final battle were, well...kinda hectic. A lot happened, to be honest; one, Ghetsis and N went missing. Second, I got my fair battle with the Elite 4 and Alder; and, surprisingly enough, I won. I was now, officially, Unova's reigning champion. Dad likes to joke around saying I could probably win over all the titles if I wanted to.

Oh, right. 'Dad'. Red and I...well, after I was brought back to life, Mom forced us to have a nice, long chat. Locked us up in a room for a couple hours, too. We managed to talk everything I'd been upset about out, and Mom found us cuddled up on the bed, Dad holding me in his arms (she took a helluva lot of pictures).

Cue the 'aw'ing. Sometimes, I wonder if there's someone out there reading about my life...weird, huh?

Anyways, yeah...everyone's all happy now. Well, sorta; Creep-a-lot Junior and Creep-a-lot Senior both escaped. Apparently, my safety had been more important at the time. For some reason, I knew this was going to come back and haunt us.

At the moment, I was in the fields just outside my house; yes, we were still in Unova. Dad and the others decided to move here, only going back for official business. Aunt May and Aunt Dawn both decided it was about damn time this family had its happy ending. Or, beginning; it was confusing.

Considering the large amount of people who had to move in, things were, again, hectic for a while; the house had to completely revamped. Each couple/family got its own floor (so I got a new room). The kitchen and living room were the same though...or, at least, in the same place. They attacked our poor house, I tell you, like a pack of angry termites.

Aunt May and Aunt Dawn, that is.

_"Something on your mind?" _Zekrom's voice floated in my thoughts, interrupting my musing. I smiled, resting myself against the comforting bark of Viola; the tree that had stood in our backyard since I was a little kid.

The wind ruffled my hair, teasingly, and I watched as the emerald-green blades of grass swayed in sync. 'Just thinking about how calm everything, and everyone, seems. Although, I can't shake the feeling that something else is going to happen...soon...'

_"You deserve a break, Touko," _he mentally sighed, and I could picture the regal dragon shaking his head at my paranoia. _"Though...I would imagine..."_

'What is it?' I thought to him as I watched my pokemon play among the cherry blossom trees that were, at the moment, in full bloom. The individual petals unhinged themselves from the trees, falling to the ground in a graceful manner. Reshiram and Leavanny sat, watching the others as they leisurely chatted about god knows what.

_"N...was working with the other organizations. They were never found, no?" _I could feel Zekrom's hesitance to continue, as if I'd get upset that he was bringing up yet another problem. He was still so worried that he'd do something to break our bonds.

'No...' I realized what he was getting at, and felt apprehension pulling at my heart. 'You think they'll try something without Ghetsis and N?'

_"I'm not sure, Touko. All of them are strong leaders by themselves, so it's highly likely they'll try something. I believe, though, they have to fall back and think of what to do. That gives us some time, right?"_

_"Touko? Something wrong?" _Reshiram asked, moving over to cuddle with me. I giggled, and petted her head, shaking my head no. "Nah, just talking with Zekrom with problems that might arise in the future."

_"Care to enlighten me of what my brother has to say?" _she asked, smiling. Ever since Zekrom's essence had leaked into all of our bodies, he enjoyed conversing with everyone.

"Well, he thinks the other leaders are gonna try something..."

She sighed, _"Highly likely, unfortunately. Though, let us hope for the best."_

I nodded absentmindedly, gazing at the fluffy-white clouds in the sky. At the moment, I...really, couldn't care less about the evil men plotting against us. Or the fact that N and Ghetsis were still at large. At the moment, all that mattered, was that everyone I cared about was in one piece.

And we were all together.

I smiled lazily, remembering every struggle faced during my fall, and my rise. That was all there really was to life, if you asked me; you rise and fall.

_And repeat the method. _

* * *

**A/N: FIN! *crying tears of utmost joy* Thank you to everyone who stayed along for the ride! My first finished story...wow...I always thought it would be FP, hehe. xD. Anyways...**

**Hah, I enjoyed writing this. Hinted problems for Rise and Soar, which, by the way, already has it's [unedited] prologue up! Head over there and leave a review or two? Or several?**

**A couple things about the content in this chapter/epilogue;**

**1) I liked how she described 'life', though you really can't put words to it. She, ah...used the title. *wink***

**2) The last sentence-well, normally I'd leave it up to you BUT this is, indeed, the last chapter of the story so what the heck. It means there's gonna be trouble again, and soon. :D Review with final thoughts, then throw yourselves over to the next story, folks! This rise isn't over yet!**

**Thank you, once more, for being so supportive, everyone!**


End file.
